When Playboy Meets Innocent Girl
by Summerlight92
Summary: [SERIES 6 "Sweet Popcorn" UP!] Gawat! Luhan membuat popcorn super asin. Ingin tahu bagaimana cara Sehun mengubah popcorn itu menjadi manis? HUNHAN. GS. DLDR.
1. My Girlfriend's Brother

**~ When Playboy Meets Innocent Girl ~**

 **"** **My Girlfriend's Brother"**

Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan (GS)

with Wu Yifan as Xi Yifan

AU and Romance

 **2015©Summerlight92**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

Sehun masih berada di rumah Luhan, duduk di ruang tengah bersama gadis itu sambil menonton televisi. Dua jam yang lalu, Luhan menelepon dan minta ditemani karena sendirian di rumah. Orang tua Luhan sedang menghadiri acara makan malam bersama rekan bisnis perusahaan. Sementara Yifan—kakak sulung Luhan, tengah sibuk berkencan dengan kekasihnya—Zitao.

Tahu tidak bagaimana reaksi Sehun saat mendengar permintaan Luhan melalui telepon? Hanya dalam waktu kurang 30 menit, Sehun sudah sampai di rumah gadisnya itu. Sepertinya Sehun sangat merindukan Luhan sampai tak sabar ingin bertemu. _Atau_ ...

Dia tidak sabar ingin segera menghabiskan waktunya berdua saja dengan Luhan.

"Sehuun ..."

"Hm?" Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan. Beberapa kali gadis itu mengerjap, sambil menutup mulutnya yang menguap lebar. Sepertinya Luhan sudah mengantuk.

"Aku mengantuk," jawab Luhan sambil mengucek matanya. Bibir mungilnya mengerucut, membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan. Sehun harus bersusah payah meneguk ludahnya karena tingkah polos kekasihnya itu.

"Tidurlah di kamar. Aku akan menunggu di sini sampai kakak atau orang tuamu pulang."

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil mencebik, "Tidak mau. Aku mau tidur di atas pahamu."

 _PRAT!_

Minuman soda yang tengah diteguk Sehun langsung tersembur keluar. Sedangkan Luhan hanya mengerjap lucu melihat reaksi kekasihnya itu, kemudian dengan seenaknya meletakkan kepalanya di atas paha Sehun.

Sehun nyaris melompat karena tidak siap dengan aksi Luhan. Jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat kala matanya disuguhkan wajah mengantuk Luhan yang berbaring di atas pahanya. _Ya Tuhan, wajahnya benar-benar menggemaskan_.

Mendadak jakun Sehun naik turun. Kali ini atensinya lebih tertuju pada bibir mungil Luhan yang terbuka selebar jari kelingking. _Ugh, sial! Bibirnya sangat menggoda._

Tubuh Sehun menegang ketika Luhan bergerak gelisah, masih berusaha mencari posisi yang nyaman di atas pahanya.

"Eungh ... Sehuun ..."

"Iya?" Sehun terkesiap mendengar suara Luhan. Setelahnya ia menatap heran pada mata Luhan yang masih terpejam. _Gadis itu mengigau_.

"Sehuun ..."

"..."

"Ci ...cium aku ..."

 _What?!_ Sehun membeliak. Tangannya melambai di atas wajah Luhan, memastikan gadis itu apakah benar-benar tertidur, atau hanya berpura-pura?

Dan dengkuran halus dari Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Laki-laki itu memandangi sekeliling. Belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan orang tua maupun kakak Luhan. _Aman._

Tangan Sehun bergerak mengusap wajah Luhan, seiring bibirnya yang melengkung sempurna. Sehun menunduk, lalu dalam sepersekian detik, ia mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan. Menyatukannya dalam ciuman lembut yang memabukkan.

Sehun tak kunjung mengakhiri ciuman mereka meski Luhan sudah mencengkeram kaosnya. Baru setelah mendapat pukulan ringan di perutnya, Sehun melepas ciumannya. Luhan sepertinya terbangun karena aksi nekat Sehun yang mencium bibir gadis itu.

Hei, ini bukan salah Sehun sepenuhnya. Luhan yang memintanya, meskipun itu dalam kondisi mengigau.

"Hhhh ... hhhh ..." Luhan mulai membuka matanya. Ia mendapati Sehun yang tersenyum nakal ke arahnya, namun sesuatu yang lain lebih menarik perhatian Luhan. Sesuatu yang berada di belakang Sehun dengan aura kemarahan yang mulai terpancar dari sosok bertubuh tinggi itu.

" _Gege ..._ "

 **DEG!**

Tubuh Sehun seketika membeku. Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali menulikan pendengarannya, tetapi arah pandangan Luhan membuat Sehun yakin bahwa ada bahaya yang sedang mengancam. Sehun bisa merasakan hawa dingin dipenuhi kemarahan di belakang punggungnya.

Dengan gerakan seperti robot, Sehun menengok ke belakang. Ia membelalakkan matanya kala mendapati sosok laki-laki berperawakan tinggi, berdiri di belakang sofa yang ia tempati bersama Luhan, dengan sorot mata seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin.

"Ha-Hai, Yifan. Ka-Kau ss-su-sudah pulang?" Sehun merutuk dalam hati karena justru tergagap saat menyapa Yifan, kakak Luhan yang dikenal kelewat _overprotective_ terhadap adik perempuan kesayangannya itu.

Sehun sudah tahu apa yang membuat teman semasa kuliahnya itu tampak murka.

Yifan mendapati Sehun berdua saja dengan Luhan di rumahnya.

Yifan melihat Luhan tertidur di atas paha Sehun.

Yifan melihat Sehun mencium Luhan saat adik kesayangannya itu tengah tertidur.

"Yi-Yifan ... a-aku bisa jelaskan ..."

"..."

"A-Aku datang ke sini karena permintaan Luhan. Dia sendirian di rumah."

"..."

"A-Aku sudah menyuruh Luhan tidur di kamar, ta-tapi dia minta berbaring di atas pahaku ..."

"..."

"D-Dan yang barusan ..." Sehun tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Temannya itu sungguh menakutkan. "Lu-Luhan mengigau dan minta dici—"

"Oh Sehun ..." Suara Yifan jauh lebih menakutkan dari geraman binatang buas. "Jangan harap kau bisa keluar dari rumah ini dengan selamat."

 _Mati kau, Oh Sehun._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END-**

 **A/N :** Maaf ya kalau gaje gini (^_^)v

Salahkan otak saya yang tiba-tiba pengen buat story beginian *nyengir*

Ini nanti konsepnya series dengan judul yang berbeda-beda untuk tiap cerita, dan satu cerita langsung tamat. Semacam kumpulan cerita lepas, tapi nanti masih saling berkaitan satu sama lain. Panjangnya variasi (tergantung mood), bisa drabble atau ficlet hehe.


	2. Jongin's Collections

**~ When Playboy Meets Innocent Girl ~**

 **"** **Jongin's Collections"**

Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan (GS)

with Wu Yifan as Xi Yifan, Kim Jongin

AU, Little bit Humor, and Romance

 **2015©Summerlight92**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semasa kuliah dulu, Sehun memang dikenal _playboy_. Entah sudah berapa banyak gadis yang menjadi korbannya. Hanya sekedar mengajaknya berkencan dan dijadikan kekasih dalam kurun 1 minggu, lalu melakukan berbagai _skinship_ , tetapi tidak untuk bercinta di ranjang. Sebab itu bukan gayanya, dan Sehun hanya ingin melakukannya dengan gadis yang kelak sudah resmi menjadi istrinya.

Namun berbeda dengan sahabat Sehun yang bernama Kim Jongin. Laki-laki berkulit tan itu sama-sama menyandang gelar _playboy_ , hanya yang membedakan adalah kadar kemesuman seorang Kim Jongin yang jauh lebih tinggi daripada Oh Sehun.

Selama berkencan dengan gadis-gadis di luar sana, tak sedikit dari mereka yang berakhir di ranjang Jongin. Laki-laki itu bahkan mengoleksi _blue film_ , dan Sehun pernah— _catat_ : terpaksa—ikut menonton film itu saat Jongin berkunjung ke apartemennya. Dan karena sifat pelupa Jongin yang kerap meninggalkan beberapa dvd film itu, Sehun pula yang harus menanggung akibatnya.

Pernah suatu hari, Luhan datang mengunjungi apartemen Sehun. Mereka memang sudah sepakat untuk makan malam bersama di apartemen lelaki itu, yang terletak di distrik Gangnam. Luhan yang memang sudah tahu _passcode_ apartemen Sehun, akan datang lebih dulu untuk menyiapkan makan malam, selagi menunggu kepulangan Sehun dari kantornya.

Dan Sehun selalu menyukai aroma masakan Luhan ketika ia sampai di apartemennya.

Luhan sedang memotong beberapa sayuran dan daging, lalu Sehun tanpa ragu langsung memeluk gadis itu dari belakang. Aksinya itu membuat Luhan berjengkit kaget dan nyaris menjatuhkan pisau.

"Ya ampun, Sehun. Bagaimana jika pisau tadi terjatuh dan melukai kakimu?" Luhan mencubit gemas pinggang Sehun, namun sepertinya tak memberikan pengaruh apa-apa. Sehun justru semakin memeluk Luhan posesif. Matanya terpejam sejenak ketika Sehun menyusuri area leher Luhan, menghirup aroma madu yang menguar dari tubuh gadisnya itu.

"Aku sedang memasak, Sehuuuun," Luhan merengek karena tak bisa menggerakkan tangannya dengan leluasa.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta jatahku," Sehun memajukan wajahnya agar bisa sejajar dengan Luhan. " _Poppo_."

Luhan tersipu malu. Dengan gerakan cepat, gadis itu mengecup lembut pipi Sehun.

" _Kisseu._ "

Wajah Luhan kian memerah. Ia menuruti saja permintaan Sehun yang kali ini berganti mengecup bibir laki-laki itu. Namun Sehun justru mengambil alih dan mengubahnya menjadi ciuman yang memabukkan. Luhan memukul-mukul dada Sehun, meminta laki-laki itu menghentikan kegilaan mereka yang terbuai karena sebuah ciuman.

"Sudah. Bersihkan tubuhmu lalu ganti pakaianmu," Luhan kembali fokus pada masakannya yang terlantar karena ulah Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh pelan, lalu mendaratkan kecupan singkat di kening gadis itu. "Kita lanjutkan nanti ya," ujarnya sebelum melesat masuk ke kamar.

"Dasar," Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil memandang pintu kamar Sehun. Lalu kembali menyibukkan dirinya di dapur untuk menyelesaikan masakannya.

30 menit kemudian, meja makan itu sudah penuh oleh menu makan malam buatan Luhan. Gadis itu masih mengenakan _apron_ ketika mengetuk kamar Sehun.

"Sehun, makan malam sudah siap," kata Luhan setelah mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun sebanyak dua kali. Namun tak ada jawaban yang terdengar dari dalam kamar.

"Apa dia masih mandi?" gumam Luhan terdiam cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya hanya mengedikkan bahunya cuek lalu berjalan ke ruang tengah. Luhan enggan masuk ke kamar Sehun ketika laki-laki itu sedang disibukkan dengan urusan membersihkan tubuh atau berganti pakaian.

Luhan tidak mau kejadian itu terulang kembali. Kejadian di mana ia tak sengaja masuk ke kamar Sehun ketika laki-laki itu sedang bertelanjang dada. Alhasil, selama beberapa hari Luhan mengalami _insomnia_ karena bayangan penampilan Sehun yang sedang _topless_ selalu melintas dalam kepalanya. _Poor Luhan._

Luhan duduk di _sofa_ panjang ruang tengah. Matanya menangkap beberapa koleksi film yang berada di rak meja televisi. Awalnya Luhan berniat mencari film animasi, tetap matanya justru menangkap kotak yang bertuliskan _blue film_ , bahkan dengan tulisan "Jangan ditonton!"

" _Blue film_?" Luhan mengernyit. "Film tentang apa?"

Luhan melirik pintu kamar Sehun yang masih tertutup. Niatnya ingin bertanya pada kekasihnya itu, tapi Sehun tak kunjung keluar.

Akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk bertanya pada kakaknya—Yifan.

" _Halo?_ " Suara itu terdengar dari seberang ketika Luhan menghubungi Yifan.

" _Gege_ ... ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," ucap Luhan.

" _Soal apa, Lu?_ "

Luhan kembali memeriksa kotak yang dengan label _blue film_ tersebut. " _Blue film_ itu film tentang apa, _ge?_ "

Kerutan di dahi Luhan sedikit terlihat ketika samar-samar telinganya mendengar suara panik sang ibu, lalu disusul suara batuk Yifan. _Ada apa dengan kakaknya itu?_

" _Kau menonton film itu?!_ " Kali ini nada suara Yifan meninggi setelah laki-laki itu berhasil mengontrol diri—sepertinya.

"Belum, _ge_. Aku baru mau menontonnya tapi aku tidak tahu ini film apa," Luhan menjawab dengan santai. "Aku ingin menanyakannya pada Sehun, tapi dia masih di kamar."

 **KLEK!**

Sehun tiba-tiba keluar dengan setelan kaos dan celana panjang berbahan katun. Matanya langsung menatap ke arah Luhan yang sedang duduk di atas _sofa_ sambil memegang sebuah kotak yang tidak asing baginya.

"Sehun sudah keluar dari kamarnya, _ge_ ," kata Luhan yang langsung mengundang rasa penasaran Sehun. Namun setelah laki-laki itu mendekat, matanya melebar kala melihat kotak yang kini berada di tangan Luhan.

 _Bagaimana benda terkutuk itu bisa ada di tangan Luhan?_

" _Gege_ ingin bicara padamu. Aku baru saja menanyakan padanya apa itu _blue film_ , tetapi dia tidak mau menjawabnya," Luhan memberengut kesal. " _Gege_ malah meminta memberikan ponselku padamu. Dia ingin bicara denganmu."

 _Sial! Matilah aku!_

"Ha-Halo?"

" _APA YANG SUDAH KAU BERIKAN PADA ADIKKU?!_ "

Sehun buru-buru menjauhkan telinganya yang berdengung karena teriakan Yifan. Setelah berhasil menenangkan diri, Sehun kembali menjawab pertanyaan kakak kekasihnya itu.

"Yifan, kau salah paham. Aku tak pernah—"

" _LALU BAGAIMANA BISA DIA BERTANYA PADAKU SOAL FILM ITU?_ "

"Luhan hanya tak sengaja menemukan film itu di bawah rak meja televisiku," jawab Sehun cepat tanpa jeda. Seperti laju kereta yang super duper cepat.

" _Kau mengoleksi film semacam itu?!_ " Kali ini Yifan bertanya lebih sopan, meskipun masih dengan nada meninggi. Setidaknya tanpa teriakan-teriakan emosi seperti sebelumnya.

"Ti-Tidak, Yifan. Itu bukan milikku," Sehun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. "Itu milik Jongin."

" _Jongin?_ " Ada jeda sejenak dari Yifan. " _Si otak mesum itu?!_ "

Jujur saja, kalau bukan sedang dimarahi Yifan, Sehun ingin tertawa keras mendengarnya. Julukan otak mesum memang sudah melekat pada sahabatnya itu.

"Iya," Sehun menarik napas panjang, mencoba kembali bersikap tenang. "Akan kupastikan Luhan tidak menontonnya. Aku janji."

" _Baik, kupegang janjimu itu._ "

Sehun bernapas lega, tetapi kemudian tubuhnya kembali menegang saat mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Yifan.

" _Satu lagi. Jangan mencuri kesempatan untuk bercinta dengan adikku. Kau hanya boleh melakukannya jika kalian sudah resmi menikah? Mengerti?_ "

"I-Iya, aku mengerti. Aku berjanji akan mematuhi ucapanmu."

" _Bagus._ "

 **PIP!**

Obrolan itu pun selesai dan diakhiri sepihak oleh Yifan. Sehun menatap horor ponsel Luhan dengan tangan yang terulur ke arah gadis itu. Mengembalikan benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu pada pemiliknya.

"Apa yang _gege_ bicarakan denganmu?" tanya Luhan penasaran. "Apa soal film ini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Luhan, Sehun langsung merebut kotak itu dari tangan gadisnya.

"Ah, kenapa diambil?" Luhan tak terima. "Aku ingin menontonnya Sehun."

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh menontonnya."

"Kenapa?"

"Ini bukan film yang bagus, Luhan. Cari saja film lain," Sehun mengedikkan dagunya ke arah rak meja televisi.

"Ayolah, Sehun. Aku terlanjur penasaran."

"Tidak boleh."

"Sehuuun ..."

"Tidak boleh!" Sehun mulai emosi. "Kubilang tidak ya tidak!"

Hening. Suasana tegang kian mendominasi di sekitar keduanya. Sehun mendesah pelan ketika menyadari ia telah melakukan kesalahan. Buntut dari bentakannya tadi adalah mata Luhan yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kau bisa mengatakan alasannya secara baik-baik, tapi kenapa kau malah membentakku?" Bibir Luhan melengkung ke bawah. Kristal bening itu sudah bersiap turun dari matanya.

Sehun panik. "Tidak, sayang. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu ... aku hanya ... hanya ..."

Gagal sudah. Luhan terlanjur menangis dan Sehun benar-benar dibuat panik. Dibandingkan ancaman Yifan soal film tadi dan – _ehem_ , bercinta dengan Luhan, ada yang jauh lebih menakutkan dari keduanya.

 ** _Kalau sampai membuat adikku menangis, kau akan kugantung di puncak Namsan Tower._**

"Sayang ..." Sehun menyentuh bahu Luhan yang bergetar, setelahnya menarik gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya. Memberikan usapan lembut serta untaian kalimat maaf untuk gadis itu. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Sungguh."

"Hiks ..."

"Kau tidak boleh menonton film itu," lanjut Sehun. "Bukan hanya aku yang melarangnya, tapi kakakmu juga."

"Hiks ... memangnya kenapa?" Luhan mulai menjauhkan kepalanya yang sempat bersandar di dada bidang Sehun. "Kenapa aku tidak boleh menontonnya?"

"Ngg ... itu ..." Sehun mengumpat dalam hati, tidak tahu harus mencari alasan apa untuk memberi jawaban pada Luhan. "Film itu hanya boleh ditonton kalau kau sudah menikah," jawabnya asal.

"Benarkah?" Tangis Luhan seketika terhenti. Matanya mengerjap lucu yang membuat wajahnya tampak polos.

Sehun mengangguk kaku, seperti robot. "I-Iya."

Binar mata Luhan kian cerah. "Kalau begitu, kapan kita akan menikah? Supaya aku bisa segera menonton film itu."

Hening. Sehun mematung di tempatnya. Ia menyesal atas ucapannya yang kini justru memancing pertanyaan baru yang belum siap untuk dijawabnya. _Ya Tuhan, gadis ini benar-benar membuatku gila!_

"Sehun? Kenapa kau diam saja?"

"..."

 _Argggh! Ini karena koleksi Jongin yang terkutuk itu! Menyebalkan!_

"Sehun?"

"..."

"Sehuuun ..."

 **...**

 **DRRT! DRRT!**

Jongin melirik sekilas pada ponselnya yang tiba-tiba berdering. Dalam hati ia mengumpat kesal. Siapa yang meneleponnya di saat ia sedang sibuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebagai arsitek? _Mengganggu saja._

"Halo."

" _Jongin, ini aku_."

Jongin memeriksa sejenak layar ponselnya, "Sehun? Ada apa meneleponku?"

" _Ke apartemenku sekarang_."

"Apa?" Jongin mengernyit bingung. "Aku sedang sibuk, Hun. Bisakah lain waktu sa—"

" _Kalau dalam waktu 30 menit kau tidak datang, akan kubakar semua koleksi film pornomu._ "

 **PIP!**

Jongin terdiam. Ia berdiri mematung dengan tangan yang masih memegang ponselnya, meski panggilan Sehun sudah terputus.

 _Apa yang dikatakan Sehun tadi?_

 _30 menit?_

 _Koleksi film porno?_

 _Dibakar?_

"ANDWAEEE!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END-**

 **A/N** : Ini apaan? Kenapa Jongin jadi mesum gitu ya? Tapi cocok sih *plak

Dan Sehun emang playboy cap kadal, beda sama Jongin yg udh playboy cap buaya kekeke

Dan Yifan, dia kayaknya emang lebih cocok jadi kakak yang overprotektif ya? Hihi

Dan untuk Luhan, saya emang suka aja bikin dia jadi super duper polos gini *lol*

Semoga aja memuaskan, kalau nggak saya minta maaf *bow* ^^

* * *

Sekedar mengingatkan lagi kalau konsep FF ini bukan chapter (seperti You're Mine), melainkan lebih ke series/serial, di mana satu cerita itu langsung selesai. Semacam kumpulan cerita lepas tentang kisah cinta Sehun-Luhan sewaktu masih berpacaran, tapi nanti saya berencana bakal buat cerita ini sampai mereka nikah atau mungkin malah sampai punya anak. Masih belum tahu juga sih, lihat dulu respon kalian gimana hehe

Tujuan nulis FF ini buat selingan FF yang satunya. Dan kenapa FF ini nggak dibuat chapter karena saya mau fokus dulu sama FF You're Mine. Soalnya kalau FF chapter itu antar cerita harus bener-bener nyambung dan sinkron, ibarat kayak drama Korea-lah. Kalau ketinggalan satu episode aja, pasti bingung memahami isi ceritanya.

Tapi kalau series/serial seperti ini, kalian bisa milih-milih cerita yang mau dibaca dulu yang mana, tergantung mood atau selera. Tapi kalau mau mengikuti dari awal juga nggak masalah (saya malah seneng hehe)

Oke, segini dulu aja ya. Kalau ada yang masih bingung boleh tanya via PM

Untuk You're Mine ditunggu aja, tapi saya nggak bisa janji bakalan cepet update kayak kemarin. Mau cari inspirasi dulu untuk kelanjutannya nanti bakal gimana, supaya hasilnya nggak mengecewakan kalian hehe ^^

 **Thanks to :**

laabaikands || ruhanlu || tjabaekby || lulu-shi || Arifahohse || LisnaOhLu120 || pastelblossom || Seravin509 || ryeota-yamandharlie || Oh Lu-Yan || ElisYe Het || KyuMinElfcloud


	3. Romantic Night

**~ When Playboy Meets Innocent Girl ~**

 **"** **Romantic Night"**

Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan (GS)

AU, Fluff, and Romance

 **2015©Summerlight92**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu, hujan turun dengan derasnya disertai hembusan angin kencang—hampir menyerupai badai. Satu jam sebelumnya, Sehun dan Luhan masih berada di luar untuk menikmati kencan mereka di pusat kota Seoul. Namun menyadari cuaca yang sedang tidak bersahabat, keduanya memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen Sehun sebelum jam 9 malam.

Firasat mereka tepat. Selang beberapa menit setelah keduanya sampai di _basement_ parkir, hujan mulai turun. Awalnya mereka mengira hujan kali ini hanya berlangsung sebentar, tetapi kenyataannya tidak. Hujan sangat deras disertai hembusan angin kencang, bahkan beberapa kali mulai terlihat kilat yang diikuti suara gemuruh.

Dengan kondisi cuaca yang cukup ekstrim, maka tak ada pilihan lain. Malam ini Luhan menginap di apartemen Sehun.

Sehun sedang menyiapkan dua cangkir susu cokelat panas untuk mereka, sementara gadisnya menunggu di ruang tengah. Luhan yang kini membalut tubuhnya dengan _sweater_ milik Sehun, terlihat meringkuk di atas _sofa_ panjang warna merah berbahan beludru itu. Matanya menatap waspada ke arah jendela, di mana ia beberapa kali melihat kilat yang mulai bermunculan. Saat itu juga, Luhan refleks memejamkan mata dan menutup telinganya karena kembali mendengar suara gemuruh.

"Se-Sehuuun ..." Tubuh Luhan mulai gemetar. _Cepatlah ke sini!_

"Iya, sayang. Sebentar," terdengar sahutan dari arah dapur.

Luhan menautkan kedua tangannya, dan tubuh gadis itu kian gemetar hebat. Ia bergerak gelisah di atas _sofa_ , beberapa kali mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk menenangkan dirinya yang mulai ketakutan. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya, hingga gadis itu menangkap cahaya menyilaukan dari arah jendela dan ...

 **JDEER!**

"AAAAAAAAA!" Luhan menjerit ketakutan saat terdengar suara petir yang menyambar.

Kontan saja teriakannya itu membuat Sehun berlari panik ke ruang tengah. Ia baru menyadari kebodohannya karena melupakan sesuatu yang membuat kondisi Luhan meringkuk di atas _sofa_ seperti sekarang.

Petir. Luhan takut dengan petir.

Menyadari kehadiran Sehun di sebelahnya, Luhan langsung menghambur ke pelukan kekasihnya itu. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun.

Sehun bisa merasakan cengkeraman tangan Luhan pada kaosnya, juga tubuh gadis itu yang bergetar hebat.

"Hiks ..." Satu isakan lolos dari bibir Luhan. Gadis itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun. "Takut ... aku takut, Sehun ..."

"Ssshh ... tenanglah. Aku ada di sini," ucap Sehun membisikkan kata-kata lembut, disertai usapan hangat pada punggung gadisnya itu.

Sehun melirik ke arah jendela. Beberapa kali cahaya itu masih terlihat, diikuti suara gemuruh yang menambah suasana malam ini terasa mencekam. Lalu saat terdengar kembali suara petir yang keras, Luhan berjengkit kaget, dan semakin melesakkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Sehun.

Sehun menepuk-nepuk punggung Luhan, memberikan bisikan-bisikan menenangkan untuk gadis itu. "Haus tidak? Aku sudah membuatkan susu cokelat panas untukmu," ucap Sehun teringat dengan kegiatannya di dapur beberapa menit yang lalu.

Luhan mengangguk kecil.

"Sebentar," Sehun berniat pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil dua cangkir cokelat panas itu, namun ia tak bisa bergerak karena Luhan justru semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

"Sayang, aku hanya sebentar," pinta Sehun namun gadis itu tak kunjung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Huh, kau ingin ikut dan digendong?" selidik Sehun sambil memperhatikan wajah Luhan. Meski masih terlihat ketakutan, samar-samar Sehun bisa melihat rona merah di pipi gadisnya itu saat Luhan mengangguk malu.

"Rusa nakal," Sehun mengusap gemas puncak kepala Luhan, kemudian ia mendengar suara kekehan pelan. Sudah pasti itu suara Luhan.

Akhirnya Sehun pergi ke dapur dengan Luhan yang berada dalam gendongannya—menyerupai koala. Sehun terkikik geli dan memaklumi sikap manja kekasihnya itu. Jika dalam _mode_ ketakutan, entah karena petir atau apa, Luhan akan bersikap manja layaknya bocah berumur 5 tahun. Dan Sehun menyukai itu.

Sehun mendudukkan Luhan pada salah satu kursi di ruang makan. Kali ini Luhan membiarkan laki-laki itu mengambil dua cangkir susu cokelat panas untuk mereka. Setelah Sehun kembali, Luhan meminta duduk di pangkuan lelaki itu.

Salah satu tangan Sehun melingkar di pinggang Luhan, bermaksud menyalurkan rasa hangat melalui sentuhannya. Sehun mengamati ekspresi Luhan saat gadis itu mulai menyesap susu cokelat panas buatannya. Melihat wajah Luhan tak lagi pucat seperti sebelumnya, Sehun tersenyum senang. Ia pun mulai menikmati susu cokelat panas miliknya, tetap sambil mengawasi gadisnya itu.

"Enak?" tanya Sehun.

"Eum," Luhan mengangguk kecil. Ia memainkan jemari tangannya pada ujung kaos Sehun, lalu kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang kekasihnya itu.

"Ceritakan padaku," ucapan Sehun membuat Luhan mendongak.

"Soal apa?"

"Kenapa kau takut sekali pada petir?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak. Selama ini ia memang tak pernah menceritakan alasan dibalik ketakutannya pada gejala alam yang selalu muncul di musim hujan itu. Baik sebelum maupun sesudah menjadi kekasih Sehun. Luhan tak pernah menceritakannya tiap kali Sehun menemukan ia meringkuk ketakutan kala mendengar suara petir.

"Aku punya kenangan buruk semasa kecil," Luhan akhirnya mulai bersuara. "Waktu itu, aku hanya di rumah berdua saja dengan _gege_. Orang tua kami sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Jepang."

Sehun mengambil alih cangkir dari tangan Luhan, kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja. Ia kembali mendengarkan penjelasan Luhan.

"Malam itu, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Aku tidak bisa tidur karena suara gemuruh. Saat aku melirik ke jendela, aku melihat cahaya yang menyilaukan bersamaan bayangan hitam yang menakutkan. Kalau dipikir kembali, sebenarnya bayangan hitam itu bayangan dari dedaunan pohon yang berada tepat di luar kamarku. Tapi bagi anak berusia 5 tahun, pastilah pikiran fantasi mereka lebih mendominasi, sehingga aku mengira jika itu adalah tangan seorang raksasa," jelas Luhan panjang lebar.

Sehun tersenyum tipis ketika melihat wajah tersipu dari Luhan. Ia tahu, Luhan sebenarnya malu menceritakan alasannya takut terhadap petir. Untuk orang dewasa memang terdengar kekanakkan, tetapi bagi mereka yang kala itu berusia masih kecil, tak ada yang bisa menolak alasan ketakutan mereka terhadap sesuatu.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku berteriak keras, sama seperti tadi," kali ini Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun. "Lalu _gege_ masuk ke kamarku. Dia memelukku dan menemaniku tidur."

"Dan akhirnya kau bisa tidur?" Sehun tersenyum melihat anggukan Luhan yang menggemaskan.

"Kalau begitu ...," Sehun menyeringai nakal. "Bagaimana kalau kita tidur sekarang?"

 **BLUSH!**

Wajah Luhan merona. Gadis itu belum merespon, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia mengangguk malu-malu. Sehun terkekeh dan dalam hati ia bersorak gembira.

"Habiskan dulu susu cokelatmu," Sehun menyodorkan cangkir milik Luhan. Gadis itu mengangguk patuh dan mulai meneguk susu cokelat yang kini berubah hangat, tidak lagi panas seperti sebelumnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Luhan mendongak karena mendengar tawa Sehun. Gadis itu mengernyit heran, namun setelahnya ia nyaris kehilangan kontrol atas jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Jemari Sehun tengah mengusap lembut bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu belepotan kalau minum susu?" Sehun tertawa renyah dan membuat wajah Luhan memerah. Reaksinya itu tak pelak merobohkan pertahanan Sehun. Dalam hitungan detik, Sehun menyatukan bibir mereka. Luhan membeliak karena tak siap dengan ciuman yang Sehun berikan, namun perlahan ia mulai bisa mengimbangi ciuman Sehun yang kian menuntut.

Setelah keduanya sama-sama nyaris kesulitan bernapas, ciuman itu terlepas. Luhan menundukkan wajahnya yang merah padam, seperti kepiting rebus. Sehun tertawa kecil atas tingkah gadisnya yang terlihat menggemaskan itu.

"Tidur sekarang?" tanya Sehun lembut.

"Eum," Luhan refleks mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Sehun saat lelaki itu membopong tubuhnya ala _bridal style_. Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Sehun. Matanya terpejam sejenak saat aroma maskulin menguar dari tubuh Sehun. Demi Tuhan, Luhan sangat menyukai aroma itu—aroma yang memabukkan dan mampu membiusnya.

Sehun membaringkan tubuh Luhan dengan hati-hati, lalu ia berjalan mengitari ranjang dan segera naik melalui sisi kiri. Melihat Sehun sudah naik ke atas ranjang, Luhan bergerak pelan mendekati lelaki itu, sampai mereka kembali menyatu dalam pelukan. Terakhir, Sehun menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuh keduanya.

"Sehun?"

"Hm?"

"Aku belum menelepon _gege_ kalau menginap di apartemenmu."

"Oh, benar juga," Sehun terbangun sejenak lalu mengambil ponsel Luhan di atas nakas. "Kau ingin meneleponnya?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Aku ingin kau yang meneleponnya dan menggunakan ponselmu sendiri."

"A-Apa?"

"Kau saja yang menelepon _gege_. Ya? Ya?"

 _Sial! Kenapa harus mengeluarkan aegyo andalannya?!_

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah, tanda jika ia sulit menerima permintaan Luhan. Kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan diterima Sehun setelah menelepon Yifan.

 _Suara amukan naga yang bahkan jauh lebih menakutkan dari suara petir._

"Baiklah," Sehun tersenyum pasrah. Ia memang selalu kalah jika Luhan sudah mengeluarkan _aegyo_ andalannya. Toh ini memang sudah tanggung jawab Sehun sebagai kekasih sekaligus calon suami Luhan. Walau sebenarnya ia lebih senang menghubungi orang tua Luhan, karena mereka tidak akan terlalu protektif seperti Yifan.

Sehun menunggu dengan gelisah. Masih nada sambung yang terdengar hingga akhirnya ...

" _Halo?_ "

 _Glek!_ Sehun bisa merasakan keringat dingin di sekujur tubuhnya saat mendengar suara berat Yifan.

"Ini aku," Sehun melirik Luhan sekilas. Gadis itu masih memandanginya dengan wajah sumringah.

" _Hm, ada apa?_ "

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau malam ini Luhan menginap di apartemenku," lanjut Sehun.

" _Hanya itu?_ "

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. _Ada apa dengan calon kakak iparnya itu? Tumben tidak meledak-ledak seperti biasanya? Bahkan tidak menanyakan kondisi Luhan setelah ada petir tadi._

"Iya, hanya itu." Sehun menjawab dengan penuh keyakinan. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku jamin dia akan a—"

" _Yifaaan ..._ "

Sehun membeliak. _Suara siapa itu?_

" _Baiklah. Jaga Luhan baik-baik. Selamat malam._ "

 **PIP!**

Sehun semakin dikejutkan dengan kata terakhir dari Yifan. _Barusan laki-laki itu mengucapkan selamat malam padanya?_

"Ada apa, Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan heran mendapati wajah kebingungan Sehun.

"Tidak. Hanya saja ..." Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya. "Kakakmu aneh. Tidak biasanya bersikap ramah padaku."

"Benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Tadi aku sempat mendengar suara perempuan yang memanggilnya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja kakakmu mengakhiri obrolan kami. Bahkan sampai memberi ucapan selamat malam padaku."

"Ah, itu ..." Luhan tersenyum geli. " _Gege_ pasti sedang bersama Zitao."

"Zitao?" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. "Kekasih kakakmu itu?"

"Eum," Luhan memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat. "Kalau _gege_ sedang bersama Zitao, dia seperti naga yang jinak."

"Naga yang jinak?" Sehun menatap Luhan tak percaya, namun senyumannya perlahan mengembang, dan berganti dengan tawa keras. "Benarkah?"

Luhan ikut tertawa, "Sudahlah, ayo lekas tidur. Aku sudah mengantuk."

Sehun memandangi wajah Luhan, lalu mengusapnya dengan lembut. " _Aigo_ , rusaku sudah mengantuk, hm?"

"Hentikan, Sehuuun!" rengek Luhan karena Sehun terus mencolek pipinya. Laki-laki berkulit pucat itu terkekeh puas melihat reaksi gadisnya.

Sehun mendaratkan kecupan lembut di beberapa titik wajah Luhan, mulai dari kening, mata, pipi, hidung, sampai berhenti di bibir mungil gadis itu—berganti menjadi ciuman romantis.

Setelah ciuman itu terlepas, baik Sehun maupun Luhan sama-sama tersenyum dengan wajah bahagia mereka. Tidak peduli dengan suasana hujan yang masih turun di luar, bagi keduanya malam ini adalah malam yang romantis.

" _Saranghae_ ," bisik Sehun sambil mengecup pipi Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum, " _Nado saranghae_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END-**

 **A/N :** Kali ini lebih dominan _fluff_ ketimbang humornya. Sekali-kali Yifan dibuat jinak dulu ya, kan kasihan sama uri Sehunnie kekeke

Kelanjutan You're Mine ditunggu aja ya, masih nulis plotnya hehe ^^

 **Thanks to :**

Nisa Aprilia | ryeota-yamandharlie | laabaikands | Juna Oh | Skymoebius | Arifahohse | NoonaLu | Seravin509 | Nurul999 | deerhanhuniie | Guest | noVi | Oh Lu-Yan | SweetHoon | Lisasa Luhan | Anisa Ulka301 | xandeer | xi bella | deva94bubletea


	4. When Sehun Got a Fever

**~ When Playboy Meets Innocent Girl ~**

 **"** **When Sehun Got a Fever"**

Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan (GS)

AU, Fluff, and Romance

 **2016©Summerlight92**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"39 derajat."

Luhan menarik napas panjang. Wajahnya tertekuk ketika angka 39 itu tertera pada benda yang tengah dipegangnya—termometer.

Luhan menggulirkan pandangannya ke bawah—tepatnya pada sosok Sehun yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang. Kondisi Sehun memang tidak terlihat baik, dengan bulir-bulir keringat yang mulai terlihat di bagian kening.

Siang itu, Luhan mendatangi apartemen Sehun karena bertepatan dengan hari Minggu. Ia bermaksud menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sehun di hari libur. Sayangnya, Luhan justru mendapati kekasihnya jatuh sakit—demam tinggi.

"Sayang?" Sehun mengernyit karena Luhan hanya bersedekap dengan ekspresi wajah khas orang marah. Namun terselip kekhawatiran yang luar biasa di sana.

"Sudah kubilang jangan bekerja terlalu keras," kata Luhan dengan nada meninggi. "Kau mengabaikan nasehatku dan sekarang lihat akibatnya!"

Sehun terdiam. Ia tahu Luhan marah karena kesalahannya sendiri—memforsir diri untuk bekerja terlalu keras, hingga jatuh sakit seperti sekarang.

"Maafkan aku." Sehun menatap Luhan dengan penuh penyesalan. Ini memang bukan pertama kali ia jatuh sakit karena terlalu lelah bekerja. Akan tetapi, melihat Luhan yang begitu marah bahkan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, membuat dada Sehun terasa sesak.

"Aku berjanji, mulai sekarang aku akan mendengarkan nasehatmu. Tidak akan mengabaikannya lagi."

 _Well_ , Sehun akui sakit itu tidak menyenangkan. Mau tidak mau ia memang harus mendengarkan nasehat Luhan. Toh itu juga untuk kebaikannya sendiri—demi kesehatannya.

"Kau janji tidak akan mengabaikan nasehatku lagi? Kau akan mendengarkan kata-kataku?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Ya, aku janji," jawabnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

Luhan terdiam sejenak, lalu mengusap matanya yang sedikit berair. Setelahnya, sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah cantiknya. "Kau sudah janji, ya? Jadi, hari ini kau harus mematuhi kata-kataku."

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun memiliki firasat buruk ketika melihat Luhan buru-buru keluar dari kamar. Beberapa menit kemudian, Luhan masuk kembali ke kamarnya dengan wajah sumringah. Kedua tangannya berada di belakang dan mengundang rasa penasaran dalam benak Sehun.

"Pejamkan matamu, Sehunnie," titah Luhan setelah duduk di tepi ranjang.

Sehun ingin bertanya namun Luhan sudah memberikan tatapan tajamnya. Sehun terkekeh pelan. Meski berusaha memperlihatkan sisi tegasnya, Luhan justru kelewat imut dengan matanya yang melotot itu.

Perlahan Sehun mulai memejamkan matanya. Saat itulah, Luhan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan di belakang punggungnya. Gadis itu terkikik geli. Dengan hati-hati dan secara perlahan, ia menempelkan benda itu pada kening Sehun.

"Sudah. Kau boleh membuka matamu, Sehunnie."

Dalam hitungan detik mata Sehun terbuka. Laki-laki itu menatap Luhan dengan sorot mata bertanya. Namun setelahnya, wajah Sehun perlahan berubah. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menempel pada keningnya. Ketika tangan Sehun menyentuh keningnya, mata laki-laki itu membulat sempurna.

"Kau memasang plester kompres demam?!" tanyanya sedikit memekik.

Luhan mengangguk dengan wajah polos. "Eits, jangan dilepas!" teriaknya saat melihat tangan Sehun memegang ujung plester kompres.

"Sayang, kau tahu 'kan aku tidak suka memakai plester kompres seperti ini?" Sehun mendengus kesal. "Aku lebih suka memakai kompres dari handuk yang dibasahi air."

"Kenapa kau tidak suka?" Luhan mencebik. "Ini akan jauh lebih cepat menurunkan demammu, Sehunnie."

"Ini membuatku terlihat seperti anak-anak," rengek Sehun. _See?_ Bukankah tingkah Sehun yang merengek barusan justru membuatnya terlihat seperti anak-anak?

Luhan tertawa kecil. Inilah sisi lain dari seorang Oh Sehun. Jika sedang dalam kondisi sakit—seperti sekarang—maka Sehun akan bersikap manja pada Luhan.

Luhan membelai lembut wajah Sehun. Suhu tubuhnya memang masih tinggi—panas, tetapi Luhan yakin tak lama lagi akan segera turun. Tentu dengan bantuan plester kompres demam yang ditempelnya pada kening Sehun.

"Sehunnie?" Luhan menundukkan wajahnya—menatap lekat manik mata Sehun. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut, setelahnya mencium bibir Sehun dalam hitungan detik.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya—cukup kaget dengan tindakan Luhan.

"Sayang?"

"Hm?"

"Aku mau lagi." Jawaban Sehun jelas membuktikan bahwa ia memang mantan _playboy_ dengan tabiatnya sebagai perayu ulung. Tak peduli dalam kondisi apapun, ia selalu memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada untuk melakukan _skinship_ bersama Luhan.

"Kau mau lagi?" Luhan menaikkan salah satu alisnya, kemudian tersenyum penuh arti. "Boleh saja. Asalkan kau mau memakai plester kompres demam itu sampai demammu turun. Bagaimana?"

Wajah Sehun kembali berubah—tampak belum sepenuhnya bersedia membiarkan benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang menempel di keningnya. Tapi jika diberi penawaran seperti itu, siapa yang bisa menolaknya?

"Baiklah." Sehun menurut, sengaja memasang wajah pasrahnya. Padahal dalam hati, ia tersenyum menyeringai.

Luhan berpikir jika Sehun kelewat polos—menuruti kemauannya dengan penawaran itu. Astaga Luhan, apa kau tidak sadar jika dirimu sendirilah yang kelewat polos? Tidak menyadari seringaian di balik wajah pasrah Sehun yang sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan ciuman lagi darimu? _Yeah, she's innocent girl._

Sesuai perkiraan, ketika Luhan kembali mencium bibir Sehun, laki-laki itu mengambil alih. Tangannya menahan tengkuk Luhan agar gadis itu tak bisa bergerak dari posisinya. Luhan berusaha mengimbangi ciuman Sehun yang semakin lama semakin menuntut.

Ciuman itu baru terlepas setelah Luhan memukul dada bidang Sehun karena pasokan oksigennya serasa menipis.

Luhan mendelik sebal ke arah Sehun yang kini menatapnya dengan seringaian jahil. Wajahnya perlahan memerah. Ia bukan hanya saja malu karena ciuman itu, tetapi entah mengapa, Sehun tetap terlihat tampan bahkan _sexy_ sekali pun dalam kondisi sakit.

"Kau memang selalu pandai mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, Tuan Oh." Luhan menyadari arti di balik seringaian jahil kekasihnya itu.

Sehun terkekeh, "Kuanggap itu pujian untukku, Nyonya Oh."

Wajah Luhan merah padam. Cepat-cepat ia rapikan selimut yang membalut tubuh Sehun, lalu beranjak dari posisinya. "Beristirahatlah."

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sehun sambil mencekal pergelangan tangan Luhan. "Temani aku."

Luhan tersenyum geli. Sehun benar-benar manja jika sedang jatuh sakit.

"Aku harus memasak bubur untukmu, Sehunnie." Luhan mengusap pipi Sehun dengan lembut. "Aku akan segera kembali."

Sehun mengangguk, lalu keduanya sama-sama tertawa kecil. Ia pandangi punggung Luhan yang perlahan mulai menjauh, lalu menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

Sehun menghela napas panjang, tangannya bergerak menyentuh keningnya yang terpasang plester kompres demam. Seulas senyum terukir di bibir tipisnya. Sehun bergerak mencari posisi yang nyaman, hingga akhirnya ia mulai terlelap dalam tidurnya.

 **...**

Hampir 1 jam Luhan menghabiskan waktunya di dapur apartemen Sehun. Dengan _apron_ yang melekat di tubuhnya, gadis itu tampak sibuk memasak bubur untuk Sehun.

Kini Luhan sudah mulai menyajikan bubur yang baru saja selesai dimasaknya ke dalam mangkuk. Tak lupa ia menyiapkan segelas air putih dan obat penurun demam. Setelah melepas _apron_ , Luhan bergegas ke kamar Sehun sambil membawa nampan dengan semangkuk bubur, segelas air putih, dan obat penurun demam.

 **KLEK!**

Luhan membuka pintu kamar Sehun dengan hati-hati dan memperhatikan nampan yang tengah dibawanya. Ia meletakkan nampan itu di atas nakas, lalu melirik ke arah Sehun yang masih tertidur. Luhan mengambil termometer untuk memeriksa kembali suhu tubuh Sehun.

"Syukurlah demamnya mulai turun," gumam Luhan senang. Ia menyentuh kening dan wajah Sehun. Luhan bisa merasakan suhu tubuh Sehun memang masih panas, tapi tidak separah sebelumnya.

"Sehunnie?" Luhan mencoba membangunkan Sehun dengan membelai lembut pipinya.

"Eungh ..."

"Kau harus makan," ujar Luhan setelah Sehun membuka kedua matanya. "Aku sudah memasakkan bubur untukmu."

Sehun mengangguk. Dengan kondisi tubuh yang masih lemas, Sehun mencoba duduk dari posisi berbaringnya. Luhan mengambil bantal untuk dijadikan sandaran punggung Sehun. Setelahnya, ia mengambil segelas air putih terlebih dahulu untuk Sehun, karena kekasihnya itu mengeluhkan rasa haus yang menderanya.

Perhatian Sehun beralih pada mangkuk bubur yang berada di tangan Luhan. Ia tersenyum saat gadis itu mulai menyuapkan bubur untuknya.

"Kenapa?" Luhan terheran melihat sinar mata Sehun yang memancarkan kebahagiaan. Sangat kontras dengan wajahnya yang tampak pucat dan lemas.

Sehun menggeleng, namun tetap tak berhasil menghilangkan kerutan di dahi Luhan. Gadis itu tampaknya terlanjur penasaran dengan apa yang ada dalam benak Sehun.

"Aku hanya merasa bahagia, Sayang," ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Bahagia?" Luhan menatap tak percaya. "Kau jatuh sakit kenapa bahagia?"

Sehun terkekeh. Ia menggerakkan tangannya—memberi isyarat pada Luhan agar mendekatkan wajahnya. Saat itulah Sehun mendaratkan kecupan lembut di kening Luhan, meninggalkan semburat rona merah di pipi gadis itu.

"Karena aku beruntung, memiliki kekasih seperti dirimu. Gadis berhati malaikat dengan kecantikan seperti bidadari."

Luhan tersipu mendengar rentetan kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Sehun. Tanpa ragu gadis itu mengecup pipi Sehun, membuat laki-laki itu tertawa kecil.

"Sudah. Habiskan buburmu dan segera minum obat," tegas Luhan menyudahi obrolan singkat mereka yang kelewat manis.

Sehun mengangguk dan menuruti ucapan Luhan. Ia memakan bubur buatan Luhan dengan lahap sampai habis. Setelahnya ia meminum obat penurun demam yang sudah disiapkan oleh Luhan.

Sehun kembali berbaring saat kembali merasakan kantuk. Sepertinya efek obat itu mulai bekerja. Matanya mulai terasa berat, namun Sehun berusaha menahannya karena masih memperhatikan Luhan yang terlihat sibuk membereskan peralatan makannya di atas nakas.

Ketika Luhan keluar dari kamarnya, Sehun tak bisa lagi menahan rasa kantuknya. Laki-laki itu mulai memejamkan mata, bersiap untuk tidur agar kondisi tubuhnya segera pulih seperti semula.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Sehun sedikit mengernyit saat menyadari ada gerakan di samping yang mengusik tidurnya. Matanya mengerjap pelan dan saat itulah ia melihat Luhan sudah berada di sebelahnya, dengan posisi setengah berbaring.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Sehun langsung memeluk pinggang Luhan, melesakkan kepalanya di sekitar perut Luhan. Gerakannya itu sempat membuat Luhan merasa kegelian. Luhan terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Sehun yang seperti anak-anak. Ia mengusap lembut punggung Sehun, membiarkan laki-laki itu tertidur dalam posisi layaknya seorang anak yang sedang tertidur dalam pelukan ibunya.

"Sayang?"

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih," Sehun berujar dengan suara seraknya. " _Saranghae_."

" _Nado saranghae_ ," balas Luhan sambil tersenyum. Diliriknya wajah Sehun. Luhan bisa melihat jika laki-laki itu juga tersenyum. Perlahan dengkuran halus mulai terdengar, tanda bahwa Sehun sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Luhan membelai wajah Sehun, setelahnya ia mengecup bibir tipis kekasihnya itu sambil berujar, "Semoga cepat sembuh, Sehunnie."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **A/N :** Yang ini juga full of fluff :D

Belum ada ide untuk kasih sentuhan humor lagi, mungkin di series selanjutnya aja ya ;)

* * *

 **Special Thanks to :**

laabaikands, Nisa Aprilia, tjabaekby, DinkyAA, lulu-shi, luhanzone, Arifahohse, Seravin509, KyuMinElfcloud, robiatus18, SweetHoon, nik4nik, Lisasa Luhan, PinkuDeer, Nurul999, Juna Oh, ElisYe Het, HunHanCherry1220, Misslah, Guest, Skymoebius, JYHYunho, 1004baekie, luharawr, dindahidayanti07, babyblue, Aura626

P.S : Buat yang baru mengikuti FF ini, saya ucapkan selamat datang (^_^)


	5. Their Meeting Part 1

**~ When Playboy Meets Innocent Girl ~**

 **"** **Their Meeting"**

 **Part 1**

Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan (GS)

AU, Little bit Humor, and Romance

 **2016©Summerlight92**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana kafetaria kampus Universitas Seoul mendadak berubah hening. Perhatian semua orang tertuju pada dua orang berbeda gender yang sedang duduk berhadapan di salah satu meja kafetaria itu. Jika kalian menebak keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih, maka tebakan kalian benar. Tapi, jika kalian menebak mereka sedang bermesraan, kalian salah besar.

Nyatanya, saat ini si laki-laki baru saja mengatakan kata perpisahan pada si gadis yang menyandang sebagai primadona di kampus itu.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu, Sehun?" gadis itu—Bae Suzy, wajahnya terlihat gelisah dan ia berusaha tetap tersenyum. Meski semua orang di sekitar tengah memandang iba padanya.

"Kau tidak dengar?" berbanding terbalik dengan Suzy, laki-laki yang dipanggil Sehun itu tampak tenang dengan wajah datarnya. "Hubungan kita sudah berakhir."

Tangan Suzy mengepal kuat. Gadis itu mati-matian menahan emosinya yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"1 minggu ..."

Sehun hanya menaikkan salah satu alisnya mendengar suara bergetar dari Suzy.

"Hubungan kita baru berjalan 1 minggu, Sehun. Dan kau sudah mau mengakhirinya?" Suzy menatap nyalang ke arah laki-laki itu. "Aku tidak mau!"

"Wah, wah," Sehun bersedekap sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau sepertinya lupa siapa Oh Sehun, Nona Bae Suzy. Aku hanya mengencani para gadis selama 1 minggu, tidak lebih. Kau terlalu berharap banyak padaku. Apa kau pikir aku benar-benar serius menjalin hubungan denganmu? Jangan bermimpi!"

Suzy meremas ujung rok yang ia kenakan. Bibirnya mengatup rapat dan kilatan api kemarahan mulai terlihat di matanya.

"Tapi aku sangat mencintaimu, Sehun ..."

"Kau kira aku akan peduli pada perasaanmu? Mereka, para mantan kekasihku terdahulu juga mengatakan hal serupa denganmu. Setiap kali aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan itu." Sehun mencibir. "Kupikir primadona kampus sepertimu berbeda dengan mereka. Ternyata sama saja. Membosankan!"

 **BYUR!**

Semua orang berteriak heboh ketika Suzy—dengan semua emosinya yang tidak bisa ditahan lagi—menyiram air minuman tepat di wajah Sehun. Sorot mata memelas yang sempat terlihat dari Suzy, kini sudah berganti sepenuhnya dengan sorot mata kemarahan.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek, Oh Sehun."

Sehun belum merespon ucapan kasar Suzy. Ia hanya menatap tajam gadis itu yang kini tengah tersenyum sinis padanya.

"Kau memang seorang _playboy_ sejati. Kupikir aku bisa mengubah tabiat burukmu itu, tetapi aku salah." Suzy berusaha terlihat tegar di hadapan Sehun, meski jauh di lubuk hatinya ia merasakan sakit yang amat dalam.

"Aku tarik kembali kata-kataku tadi. Aku tidak mencintaimu, tapi aku sangat membencimu!" Tangan Suzy mengepal kuat. "Kau boleh saja sombong dan berbangga hati karena selalu berhasil menghancurkan cinta puluhan gadis yang sangat tulus padamu. Tapi kau harus ingat satu hal."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia bisa melihat senyum mengejek dari Suzy yang semakin kentara.

"Karma itu selalu ada, Tuan Oh Sehun. Kudoakan semoga kau segera mendapatkannya," usai mengatakan kalimat itu, Suzy tersenyum menyeringai sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan kafetaria.

Sehun mengumpat kesal di tempatnya, lalu melempar tatapan tajamnya ke segala penjuru kafetaria. Hari ini adalah hari terburuknya, karena ia baru saja dipermalukan oleh sang primadona kampus di hadapan semua orang.

 _Well_ , semua orang menilai Sehun memang pantas mendapatkannya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya mendapat siraman air gratis dari primadona kampus kita, Tuan Oh Sehun?"

Sehun mendengus seperti banteng yang siap menerjang sang matador. Ia pikir dengan mengajak Jongin—sahabatnya—suasana hatinya akan lebih baik. Ternyata tidak. Ocehan laki-laki bermarga Kim itu justru semakin memperburuk suasana hatinya.

"Diamlah!"

Jongin terkikik melihat wajah frustasi Sehun. _Well_ , dibandingkan para mantan kekasih Sehun yang dulu, Suzy satu-satunya gadis yang berani melawan Sehun. Bahkan mendoakannya agar segera mendapat karma. Sikap berani Suzy memang sudah Jongin perkirakan sebelumnya, mengingat gadis itu adalah primadona kampus yang menjunjung harga diri yang tinggi.

"Kau masih memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Suzy soal karma?" Jongin tersenyum mengejek. "Ayolah, kau tidak mungkin takut dengan omong kosong itu bukan?"

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak takut soal karma," tandas Sehun. "Aku hanya tidak terima karena dia sudah menyiram wajahku dengan air. Beraninya dia mempermalukanku di depan umum."

"Aku sudah menduga jika Suzy akan melakukannya," kata Jongin dengan santai. Sehun menoleh dengan ekspresi tidak senang.

"Kau pikir primadona kampus seperti dia bisa terima begitu saja diputuskan olehmu?"

"Sialan!" Sehun menggeram emosi. "Aku menyesal sudah mengencaninya."

"Ck, sudahlah! Lebih baik kau cari saja penggantinya."

Jongin memang sahabat yang buruk, karena dia sendiri juga terkenal _playboy_. Jadi saran yang ia berikan sama sekali bukan saran yang baik.

Sebagai mahasiswa tingkat 2, Sehun dan Jongin terbilang memecah rekor karena sudah menyandang sebagai _playboy_ di kampus mereka. Entah sudah berapa banyak gadis yang jatuh dalam pesona keduanya, baik yang berasal dari kampus yang sama maupun berbeda.

Ada hal yang membedakan dalam gaya berkencan Sehun dan Jongin. Jika Sehun hanya mengencani para gadis selama kurun 1 minggu dengan melakukan berbagai _skinship_ , lain halnya dengan Jongin. Lelaki bermarga Kim itu bertindak lebih jauh—melakukan _one night stand_ dengan gadis yang ia kencani.

"Siapa?" Sehun memicingkan matanya, "Hampir semua gadis di kampus ini sudah pernah aku kencani. Baik yang satu angkatan maupun angkatan di atas kita."

"Kau benar," Jongin terlihat memutar bola matanya malas. "Bagaimana jika gadis dari kampus yang berbeda?"

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi. Lebih merepotkan dari gadis yang satu kampus dengan kita."

Jongin terdiam sejenak, sampai akhirnya satu ide muncul dalam kepalanya.

"Bagaimana dengan adik tingkat?" tanya Jongin bersemangat. Sehun menoleh, sesaat wajahnya terlihat ragu, namun setelahnya tersenyum menyeringai. Begitu pun Jongin.

"Kedengarannya menarik."

"Bagus!" Jongin merangkul Sehun lalu keduanya sama-sama tertawa. "Saatnya kita mencari adik tingkat untuk diajak kencan, Tuan Oh."

"Aku di belakangmu, Tuan Kim."

 _Yeah_ , mereka memang sahabat sejati bahkan dalam urusan percintaan sekaligus. Hingga keduanya sama-sama mendapat julukan _playboy_ di kampus mereka.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Gelar mahasiswi baru rupanya tak seindah yang Luhan bayangkan. Gadis berdarah China itu mulai dibuat pusing dengan serangkaian tugas yang baru saja diberikan dosen pengampu mata kuliah mereka. Padahal ini baru memasuki minggu ke-2 tahun pertamanya kuliah di Universitas Seoul, tapi entah mengapa para dosen itu seperti bernafsu sekali memberikan tugas pada mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang mereka ajar.

"Hhhh ... kita masih mahasiswi tingkat 1, tapi kenapa tugas yang diberikan sudah banyak?" Luhan terkikik mendengar keluhan teman sekelasnya—Byun Baekhyun. Keduanya baru saja keluar dari kelas terakhir yang mereka ikuti hari ini.

"Ayolah, ini bahkan baru masuk minggu ke-2 perkuliahan," gerutu Baekhyun lagi.

Tawa Luhan kembali terdengar, "Kau mau langsung pulang sekarang?" tanyanya mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Ya, kau jadi pulang denganku 'kan?"

"Maafkan aku, Baek. Aku baru ingat harus menyerahkan barang milik kakakku yang tertinggal di rumah."

"Begitukah?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Maaf ya, aku tidak jadi pulang bersamamu hari ini."

"Tidak masalah." Baekhun tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Luhan, "Aku pulang dulu, ya. Nanti kutelepon."

"Eum, hati-hati di jalan, Baek!"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Luhan.

"Baiklah, kira-kira di mana _gege_ berada sekarang?" gumam Luhan setelah berpisah dengan Baekhyun yang pulang lebih dulu. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan buru-buru menghubungi sang kakak—Xi Yifan.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya saat beberapa pasang mata tengah melihat ke arahnya. Tak sedikit dari mereka—khususnya para mahasiswa—melempar senyum kepada Luhan. Merasa tak enak jika bersikap cuek, Luhan pun membalas senyuman mereka. Tapi yang terdengar selanjutnya membuat Luhan menganga lebar.

 _"_ _Lihat, gadis itu cantik sekali! Apa dia mahasiswi baru?"_

 _"_ _Mungkin saja, aku belum pernah melihatnya."_

 _"_ _Woah, dia membalas senyumanku."_

 _"_ _Dia benar-benar cantik."_

 _"_ _Ah, aku ingin mengajaknya berkencan."_

Luhan mempercepat langkah kakinya karena merasa risih mendengar obrolan mereka. Bukannya Luhan tidak suka dengan pujian-pujian itu, ia hanya merasa tidak nyaman menjadi pusat perhatian.

" _Halo?_ " Suara Yifan di seberang membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. Gadis itu terkesiap dan berhenti sejenak di dekat taman.

" _Gege_ , kau di mana sekarang? Aku ingin mengantar kameramu yang tertinggal di rumah."

" _Oh, aku ada di lapangan basket sekarang. Kau tahu tempatnya, 'kan?_ "

"Ish, tentu saja aku tahu, _ge_! Aku 'kan sudah mengikuti masa orientasi kampus."

Terdengar gelak tawa Yifan di seberang sana.

" _Gegeeee_ ..."

" _Hanya bercanda, Lu._ "

"Ck, kebiasaan!" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Tidak sadar jika aksinya barusan membuat beberapa mahasiswa yang melihatnya memekik gemas.

" _Sudahlah, cepat ke sini, Lu. Aku tunggu!_ "

 **PIP!**

Luhan menatap kesal layar ponselnya yang sudah kembali pada mode normal. Kakaknya memutus obrolan mereka secara sepihak. "Ish, _gege_ menyebalkan!" gerutunya.

Menyadari ada yang tidak beres, Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Benar saja. Lagi-lagi ia menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa mahasiswa yang kebetulan berada di taman. Luhan bisa menangkap tatapan berbinar yang mereka berikan untuknya—tak jauh berbeda dengan sekelompok mahasiswa sebelumnya.

" _Gege_ ... mereka menakutkan ..." gumam Luhan lirih. Luhan pun buru-buru meninggalkan lokasi itu dengan kepala tertunduk.

Jangan heran jika reaksi Luhan demikian—ketika ada laki-laki yang melempar tatapan kagum maupun terpesona kepadanya. Di usianya yang menginjak angka 18, Luhan belum pernah merasakan apa yang namanya berpacaran. Yifan sendiri adalah sosok kakak yang _overprotective_ , selalu menjauhkan Luhan dari laki-laki yang menaruh hati pada adik kesayangannya itu—bahkan sejak mereka masih di bangku sekolah sekali pun.

Sebagai seorang kakak, Yifan sudah bertekad akan menyeleksi siapapun laki-laki yang berniat menjalin hubungan dengan adiknya. Jadilah Luhan tumbuh sebagai gadis polos dan sampai sekarang belum memiliki pengalaman dalam urusan cinta.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Hun, mau menerima tantangan dariku?"

Sehun melirik sekilas pada Jongin. Keduanya kini sedang berjalan menuju lapangan basket. Sekedar informasi, keduanya tergabung dalam tim basket kampus mereka. Sore ini mereka ada jadwal latihan sebelum menghadapi pertandingan basket antar kampus di kota Seoul.

"Tantangan?" Sehun menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Apa hadiahnya?"

" _Bubble tea_ gratis selama 1 minggu."

"Hanya 1 minggu?"

Jongin memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia sudah menduga jika Sehun akan melakukan tawar-menawar soal hadiah dari tantangan yang ia ajukan. Apalagi kalau sudah berhubungan dengan minuman favoritnya— _bubble tea_.

"Baiklah, _bubble tea_ gratis selama 1 bulan. Bagaimana?"

" _Call_!" Sehun tersenyum penuh minat. "Apa tantangannya?"

"Ini mudah, Hun." Jongin tersenyum menyeringai, "Kau lihat di tepi lapangan basket sudah dipenuhi para gadis?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Lalu?"

"Ajak salah satu dari mereka untuk berkencan."

"Hanya itu?" Sehun tersenyum remeh.

Jongin menggeleng, "Sebelum mengajaknya berkencan, kau harus menciumnya terlebih dahulu."

"Apa?"

"Ingat, bukan kecupan di kening atau pipi. Tapi bibir," Jongin menyeringai puas saat melihat ekspresi kaget Sehun. "Bagaimana? Berani melakukannya?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Bukan karena dia merasa ragu dengan tantangan Jongin, melainkan dia tak habis pikir dengan ide konyol Jongin yang kadang kala terkesan frontal.

"Kau takut?"

"Jangan meremehkan Oh Sehun," jawab Sehun terpancing ejekan Jongin. Sahabatnya itu tersenyum puas sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Bagus. Lakukan sekarang!" titah Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk, lalu mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju lapangan basket. Keduanya melihat dua rekan mereka sudah berada di tengah lapangan.

"YIFAAN!"

"CHANYEOOL!"

Sehun dan Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepala mendengar jeritan histeris para gadis yang menggemari _duo_ tiang di tim basket mereka. Keduanya pun melangkah malas melewati kerumunan para gadis yang kini beralih meneriaki nama mereka.

"OMO! JONGIIIIN!"

"KYAAA ... SEHUUUN!"

Jongin menepuk bahu Sehun lalu berbisik, "Mereka berisik sekali."

"Huh, kau benar. Teriakan mereka membuat telingaku sakit," balas Sehun sependapat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah siap melakukan tantanganku tadi?" tanya Jongin mengingatkan obrolan mereka sebelumnya.

"Sebentar," Sehun mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Tak ada satu pun dari para gadis itu yang menarik perhatiannya. "Ah, tidak ada yang menarik."

Jongin terkekeh, lalu menoleh ke arah Yifan dan Chanyeol yang terlihat masih asyik mengobrol. "Yang lain belum datang?" tanyanya pada _duo_ tiang itu.

Xi Yifan dan Park Chanyeol, keduanya juga merupakan mahasiswa tingkat 2. Kebetulan Yifan dan Chanyeol mengambil jurusan yang sama dengan Sehun, yakni Manajemen dan Bisnis. Sedangkan Jongin mengambil jurusan Arsitektur.

"Belum. Lagi pula jadwal latihan baru dimulai 1 jam lagi," jawab Chanyeol. "Kau dan Sehun saja yang datang terlalu awal."

Jongin terkekeh. "Kalian juga datang lebih awal," tudingnya pada Yifan dan Chanyeol.

"Itu karena kami kapten dan wakil tim basket. Tentu harus datang lebih awal."

"Ck, dasar. Bilang saja karena ingin menjaga _image_ di depan penggemar kalian," cibir Jongin.

"Oh, itu sudah pasti, Kim Jongin," Chanyeol tertawa keras, lalu disusul Jongin.

Yifan hanya menggelengkan kepala mendengar obrolan Chanyeol dan Jongin—yang menurutnya tidak penting itu. "Aku ke _toilet_ sebentar," ucapnya pada dua orang itu. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Sehun yang tampaknya lebih fokus memandangi kerumunan gadis yang berada di tepi lapangan.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" tanya Yifan sambil mengedikkan dagunya pada Sehun.

Chanyeol dan Jongin menoleh kompak ke arah Sehun.

"Mungkin sedang mencari gadis incaran baru," jawab Chanyeol santai. "Bukankah dia baru saja putus dari Suzy?"

Jongin membelalak, "Kau sudah tahu?"

"Bukan hanya aku," Chanyeol tergelak, "tapi seisi kampus juga sudah tahu soal hubungan Sehun dan Suzy yang sudah berakhir."

"Woah, cepat sekali berita itu menyebar," ucap Jongin dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Ck, dasar _playboy_!" cibir Yifan untuk Sehun, lalu ia melenggang pergi meninggalkan lapangan basket.

Jongin terkekeh melihat reaksi Yifan, sebelum perhatiannya kembali fokus pada Sehun. Namun sosok gadis yang baru saja sampai di tepi lapangan basket lebih dulu menarik perhatiannya. Jongin tertegun, gadis itu sangat mempesona dengan kecantikannya. Terutama mata rusanya yang berbinar terang.

"Gadis itu siapa, Yeol?" tanya Jongin sambil menunjuk pada gadis yang mengenakan gaun motif bunga selutut itu. "Aku belum pernah melihatnya"

Chanyeol sedikit memicingkan matanya untuk mencari sosok gadis yang dimaksud Jongin. "Ah, dia Luhan. Adik perempuan Yifan," jawabnya. "Dia baru saja masuk di kampus kita. Mahasiswi tingkat 1 jurusan Seni Musik."

Jongin berdecak kagum. "Aku tidak tahu jika Yifan mempunyai adik secantik itu," ucapnya masih kaget dengan fakta yang baru saja diketahuinya dari Chanyeol.

"Itu karena dia sengaja tidak memberitahukan soal Luhan pada kau dan Sehun." Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek. "Dia itu tipe kakak yang _overprotective_. Jika mengenalkan Luhan pada kalian berdua yang terkenal _playboy_ , bisa-bisa kalian tidak akan menahan diri dan mendekati Luhan untuk diajak kencan."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mendekatinya. Tapi karena dia adik Yifan, si naga menakutkan itu, lebih baik aku mundur saja," ujar Jongin sambil tersenyum miris. "Aku lebih memilih mencari gadis lain, yang lebih aman."

Chanyeol terkikik, apalagi saat Jongin menyebut Yifan 'naga menakutkan' tadi.

"Ya, aku tahu kau memang tidak mau mengambil resiko. Tapi tidak dengan Sehun. Dia berani mengambil resiko itu," sambung Chanyeol.

Jongin mengernyit heran, "Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan dagunya, "Lihatlah. Dia sudah berjalan mendekati Luhan."

"APA?!" Jongin menoleh kaget dan seketika wajahnya berubah panik. _Tidak! Sehun tidak boleh melakukan tantangannya pada Luhan. Bisa-bisa seisi kampus terkena amukan si naga menakutkan itu!_

"Lho? Jongin, mau ke mana?" Chanyeol terbengong di tempatnya. Ia melihat Jongin sudah berlari menyusul Sehun.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Pandangan matanya terus tertuju pada gadis yang baru saja datang, dan sekarang sedang berdiri di tepi lapangan basket.

Sejak melihat gadis yang mengenakan gaun motif bunga selutut itu, Sehun serasa terhipnotis. Mata rusanya yang berbinar terang, bibir ranumnya yang menggoda, ditambah lagi dengan senyum cantiknya yang sangat mempesona.

"Ini dia ..." Sehun tersenyum menyeringai. Sekarang waktunya melakukan tantangan yang diberikan Jongin.

Sehun melangkah mantap, menghampiri gadis bersurai cokelat itu yang tengah mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Sepertinya sedang mencari seseorang.

"Halo ..." Untuk sesaat Sehun merutuki sikapnya yang— _ehem_ —sedikit _out of character_ saat menyapa gadis bermata rusa itu. Bahkan ia mengutuk perasaan gugup yang tiba-tiba menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ka-kau siapa?"

Sehun mengernyit mendapati reaksi gadis itu yang justru terlihat ketakutan padanya.

"Namaku Sehun, Oh Sehun." Sehun melempar senyuman yang biasa ia gunakan saat merayu gadis yang diincarnya. "Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?"

Gadis itu menggeleng.

 _Mustahil gadis ini tidak tahu siapa aku?_ —batin Sehun tak percaya. _Atau jangan-jangan, dia mahasiswi baru?_

"Siapa namamu?"

Hening. Gadis itu masih bungkam dan tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Hei, aku sedang bertanya padamu." Sehun semakin bingung karena gadis itu malah melangkah mundur, seolah berniat menjauhinya.

"Hei!" Sehun merangsek maju menghampiri gadis itu, tapi sialnya kaki Sehun malah terantuk batu, membuat tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan. "HUWAA!"

 **BRUK!**

"SEHUN!"

Sehun bisa mendengar suara Jongin yang meneriaki namanya. Ia membuka matanya, lalu mengernyit heran saat merasakan ada yang aneh dengan bibirnya. Dan setelah matanya terbuka lebar, Sehun baru menyadari jika bibirnya mendarat tepat di bibir gadis itu—sama halnya dengan tubuh Sehun yang menimpa tubuh gadis itu.

Dengan kata lain, mereka baru saja melakukan _indirect kiss_.

Sehun buru-buru menjauhkan tubuhnya, lalu membantu gadis itu berdiri seperti semula. Entah mengapa muncul sebersit rasa bersalah saat melihat ekspresi _shock_ gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun cemas.

Gadis itu belum menjawab, tatapannya masih kosong.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hiks ..."

"Apa kau terluka? Katakan di sebelah mana yang sakit?!" tanya Sehun panik karena mendengar satu isakan lolos dari bibir gadis itu.

"HUWEEEE!"

Seketika tangis gadis itu pecah. Sehun semakin panik dan ia bingung harus melakukan apa untuk menghentikan tangisan gadis bermata rusa itu. Dan lagi, Sehun merasa risih karena perhatian semua orang kini mengarah pada mereka.

"Sehun!"

Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin yang sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. "Jongin, bantu aku! Dia—"

"LUHAN!"

Sehun dan Jongin berjengkit kaget mendengar suara menggelegar dari belakang. Keduanya menoleh kompak pada si pemilik suara barusan—Yifan. Semua orang yang berada di sekitar lokasi tampak saling berbisik. Chanyeol yang berada di kejauhan terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya. Pikirnya Sehun baru saja membangkitkan naga—Yifan—yang sedang tertidur.

"Kau dalam masalah, Tuan Oh."

Bisikan menakutkan dari Jongin membuat Sehun bingung, "Apa maksudmu?"

" _GEGEEEE_ ..."

 **DEG!**

Tubuh Sehun seketika menegang. Ia melirik ke arah Jongin, bermaksud meminta penjelasan namun hanya dibalas gelengan pasrah laki-laki bermarga Kim itu.

"Kau kenapa, Lu?" tanya Yifan panik.

" _Gege_ ... hiks ... bibirku sudah tidak perawan lagi, _ge_ ... HUWEEE!"

"APA?!" Yifan berteriak murka. "Katakan pada _gege_ , siapa yang melakukannya?!"

 _Glek!_ Sehun kesulitan meneguk ludahnya saat gadis yang diketahui bernama Luhan itu melirik ke arahnya dengan mata sembap.

"Laki-laki itu ... hiks," Luhan masih sesenggukan, "Oh Sehun yang melakukannya, _ge_ ..."

Sehun merasa umurnya seperti memendek saat melihat kilatan api kemarahan pada bola mata Yifan.

"Kau ..." Yifan menggeram emosi. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada adikku, Oh Sehun?"

 _Apa?! Jadi, gadis ini adik Yifan?!_

"Ng ... i-itu ... a-aku tidak sengaja melakukannya. Itu kecelakaan. Sumpah." Sehun mengangkat salah satu tangannya, lalu melirik ke arah Jongin, berusaha meminta bantuan dari sahabatnya itu. "Jongin, bantu aku!"

Jongin bergidik ngeri, lalu menggeleng cepat. "Maaf, Hun. Aku tidak bisa membantumu," ujarnya langsung kabur meninggalkan lokasi. _Yeah_ , kembali pada fakta awal—Jongin memang sahabat yang buruk.

"JONGIIIN!"

"YA, OH SEHUN! JANGAN HARAP KAU BISA KABUR DARIKU!"

"GYAAA! MAAFKAN AKU!

Sesuai perkiraan Chanyeol—yang sejak tadi masih mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan—Sehun gagal menyelamatkan diri dari amukan sang naga. _Poor Sehun!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **16 Januari 2016**

 **A/N :** Buat Skyemoebius sama Guest yang kemarin minta diceritain bagaimana pertemuan awal Sehun sama Luhan, makasih lho ya udah kasih saran di chapter kemarin :)

Tadinya sempat bingung mau dibuat kayak gimana pertemuan awal mereka, dan akhirnya dapet ide seperti ini hehe #nyengir

Khusus untuk series 5 ini bakal terdiri dari beberapa bagian (masih belum tahu juga sih berapa *gubrak*) Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya (^_^)

 **P.S :** Oh iya, yang nungguin kelanjutan **You're Mine** udah diposting lho. Jangan lupa baca ya ^^

* * *

 **Special Thanks to :**

Seravin509, ElisYe Het, Lisasa Luhan, Arifahohse, LieZoppii, sehunx, minrin-oh, deerhanhuniie, tjabaekby, Nurul999, laabaikands, Skymoebius, RealCY, Misslah, noVi, KyuMinElfcloud, Nisa Aprilia, Light-B, deva94bubletea, Guest, BabyByunie, HunHanCherry1220, Juna Oh, ryeota-yamandharlie, SweetHoon


	6. Their Meeting Part 2

**~ When Playboy Meets Innocent Girl ~**

" **Their Meeting"**

 **Part 2**

Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan (GS)

AU, Little bit Humor, and Romance

 **2016©Summerlight92**

* * *

"Kau sudah mau pergi, Lu?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepala tanpa menoleh sedikit pun kepada Baekhyun. Gadis itu tetap fokus membereskan buku-bukunya yang ada di atas meja. Kelas baru saja selesai dan Luhan berniat pergi ke perpustakaan. Hari ini jatuh tempo untuk mengembalikan beberapa buku yang ia pinjam.

Di sisi lain, Luhan ingin secepatnya meninggalkan kelas sebelum seseorang kembali datang menemuinya. Seseorang yang hampir 1 bulan ini membuatnya kesal lantaran terus mengikutinya ke manapun ia pergi.

"Menghindari Sehun- _sunbae_ lagi?" tanya Baekhyun. Melihat wajah cemberut Luhan, tawanya justru meledak. "Dia benar-benar pantang menyerah, _ne_?"

"Bisakah kita tidak membahas orang itu?"

"Tidak bisa, aku terlanjur penasaran dengan kisah cinta kalian." Baekhyun tersenyum jahil. "Kudengar kau adalah gadis pertama yang dikejar-kejar olehnya. Maksudku, selama ini para gadis yang cenderung mengejar Sehun- _sunbae_. Tapi semenjak kejadian di lapangan basket 1 bulan lalu, banyak yang bilang sikapnya berubah 180 derajat."

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya. Baekhyun memekik gemas melihat mata Luhan mengerjap lucu.

"Kau pasti tidak tahu 'kan?" goda Baekhyun. "Kau patut bangga, Lu. Kalau dilihat dari sikap Sehun- _sunbae_ selama ini, kurasa dia benar-benar tertarik padamu."

Bukan tanpa alasan Baekhyun berpendapat demikian. Seisi kampus sudah mengetahui aksi Sehun yang sedang gencar mendekati Luhan. Padahal 1 bulan sebelumnya, ada insiden tak menyenangkan yang dialami lelaki bermarga Oh itu. Di mana Sehun tak sengaja mencium Luhan yang tengah menunggu Yifan di tepi lapangan basket. Sekalipun itu kecelakaan, tetap saja Sehun tidak selamat dari amukan Yifan.

Berita itu tersebar dengan cepat, membuat semua orang bingung antara harus tertawa atau prihatin, mengetahui Sehun yang dikenal _playboy_ berakhir babak belur di tangan Yifan.

Sejak mendengar berita tentang Sehun yang sedang mendekati Luhan, tak sedikit dari mereka yang penasaran bagaimana usaha Sehun untuk mendapatkan hati mahasiswi baru di Universitas Seoul itu. Selain sosok Yifan yang mulai dikenal sebagai kakak yang _overprotective_ , kepribadian Luhan sebagai gadis polos turut mengundang perhatian. Beberapa di antara mereka jelas masih ingat bagaimana Luhan menangis hanya karena ciuman tidak sengaja yang dilakukan oleh Sehun.

"Aku tidak tertarik. Lebih baik aku fokus dengan kuliahku," jawab Luhan sekenanya.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas panjang. Inilah yang membuatnya gemas sekali pada Luhan. Sedikit menyayangkan sikap Yifan yang terlalu _overprotective_ , sampai-sampai membuat sahabatnya menjadi gadis yang sangat polos dalam urusan asmara.

"Aku pergi dulu. Kalau dia datang ke sini mencariku, bilang saja—"

" _Arraseo_ , aku tahu. Cukup dengan menjawab ' _Luhan sudah pergi dan aku tidak tahu dia pergi ke mana, Sunbae'_. Puas?"

Luhan mengangguk-angguk semangat. "Kau yang terbaik!" ucapnya girang sambil memeluk Baekhyun. Ia kemudian berjalan keluar kelas, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tatapan geli kepadanya.

"Baekhyun?"

Yang dipanggil melompat kaget. Baekhyun hampir saja terjatuh jika tidak segera berpegangan pada pintu. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang lalu menekuk wajahnya kala mengetahui si pelaku yang membuatnya nyaris terkena serangan jantung. "Sehun- _sunbae_?"

Sehun tersenyum lebar, sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan raut bersalah di wajahnya. Lalu melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kelas yang diketahui sudah kosong. "Luhan pergi ke mana?"

Rasa gugup seketika menyergap diri Baekhyun, "Ngg ... maaf, _Sunbae_. Aku tidak tahu dia pergi ke mana. Tadi begitu kelas selesai, Luhan langsung pergi tanpa berpamitan padaku."

Sengaja Baekhyun memasang wajah penuh penyesalan. Berharap Sehun mempercayai ucapannya, meski ia yakin trik lama itu tidak akan mempan lagi pada Sehun. Sebab, hampir setiap kali Sehun mendatangi kelas mereka untuk mencari Luhan, Baekhyun akan memberikan jawaban yang sama.

Sehun menghela napas frustasi. "Ayolah, kumohon jangan menyembunyikannya lagi. Kau hanya perlu menjawab Luhan pergi ke mana," pintanya dengan wajah memelas. Siapapun yang melihat bagaimana wajah Sehun sekarang, mereka akan menilai jika lelaki itu mulai putus asa.

Jelas saja, untuk pertama kali Sehun memohon sampai sedemikian rupa hanya karena seorang gadis. Yang membuat semua orang tak habis pikir, gadis yang diincar Sehun justru gadis pertama yang terang-terangan menolaknya.

" _Ugh_ , _Sunbae_ ~" Baekhyun menutupi wajahnya, merasa malu dengan lirikan orang-orang di sekitar. Mereka menahan tawa melihat Sehun yang sangat _out of character_.

Sehun tak kehabisan akal. Ia lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencari sebuah kontak dan menunjukkannya pada Baekhyun. Tepat sesuai dugaan Sehun, mata Baekhyun seketika berbinar-binar.

"No-nomor ponsel Chanyeol- _sunbae_?!" Baekhyun berniat mengambil ponsel Sehun, namun lelaki itu lebih cepat menarik tangannya ke atas.

"Beritahu dulu ke mana Luhan pergi, baru aku akan memberikan nomor ponsel Chanyeol." Sehun menyeringai puas. Tidak sia-sia selama seminggu terakhir ia mencari tahu apa yang disukai Baekhyun. Termasuk gadis itu yang menyukai Chanyeol.

"Dia pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku," jawab Baekhyun super cepat. Dengan mudah ia menyambar ponsel Sehun, mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu mulai mencatat nomor ponsel Chanyeol.

 _Gotcha!_

"Ini, aku sudah selesai menyalin nomor ponsel Chanyeol- _sunbae_." Baekhyun mengembalikan ponsel Sehun dengan senyum sumringah. Sejenak ia melirik takut-takut ke sekeliling, "Tapi, kumohon jangan beritahu Luhan kalau aku membocorkan di mana dia berada sekarang, _Sunbae_."

"Tidak akan. Kau memang _hoobae_ yang sangat baik," ucap Sehun senang bukan main. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Dan ... semoga kau berhasil dengan Chanyeol."

Wajah Baekhyun merona mendengar bisikan yang keluar dari bibir Sehun. Selepas lelaki itu pergi, Baekhyun lantas melompat kegirangan. Ia bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan _jackpot_ dalam sebuah permainan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Jongin menikmati segelas _orange juice_ di kafetaria kampus. Di depannya, Chanyeol hanya mengamati sambil bertopang dagu. Chanyeol sendiri sudah menghabiskan minumannya, kemudian merasa bosan karena hanya menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengan Jongin. Biasanya ada Sehun yang ikut bergabung bersama mereka.

Ah, seharusnya Chanyeol tidak lupa jika Sehun tengah berjuang keras menaklukkan seorang gadis yang sudah menolaknya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Sehun pergi lagi menemui Luhan?"

Jongin mengangguk singkat. Ia masih fokus menikmati _orange juice_ miliknya hingga habis tak tersisa. "Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Sehun. Begitu menginginkan sesuatu, dia tidak akan pernah berhenti mengejar sampai mendapatkan apa yang dia mau," jelasnya.

"Kau benar," Chanyeol tergelak, "Hanya saja, aku tidak menyangka kalau dia rela membuang harga dirinya demi Luhan. Ke mana gelar _playboy_ yang selama ini tidak bisa lepas dari seorang Oh Sehun?"

Tawa Jongin pecah seketika, "Itu juga yang aku pikirkan, Yeol. Aku juga tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Sehun. Beberapa kali membolos kelas hanya agar bisa melihat Luhan, bahkan mengikuti sampai ke rumahnya. Kau tahu, kelakuannya persis seperti seorang penguntit."

"Dan yang lebih menggemparkan, selama 1 bulan ini dia masih betah menyandang status _single_. Wow, ini rekor baru." Chanyeol berdecak kagum sambil bertepuk tangan. "Luhan sudah mengalihkan dunia Sehun dari gadis-gadis di luar sana."

Jongin mengangguk setuju, ia hendak tertawa namun seketika menciut di tempat kala mengetahui kedatangan seseorang di belakang Chanyeol. Menyadari ekspresi yang berbeda dari Jongin, Chanyeol spontan menoleh ke belakang. Ia hampir saja terjatuh dari kursi karena terlalu kaget mendapati wajah marah Yifan.

"Yi-Yifan, kau di sini? Kapan kau datang?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit tergagap.

Jongin? Jangan tanya, dia sudah berubah menjadi batu. Diam saja, tanpa bergerak maupun bersuara sedikit pun.

"Di mana Sehun?" tanya Yifan tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Suaranya terdengar berat, persis seperti geraman binatang buas. Matanya memperlihatkan kilatan api kemarahan.

" _Ugh_ , Sehun? Dia ... dia ..." Chanyeol melirik Jongin, memberi isyarat untuk meminta bantuan. "... ta-tadi dia ada di sini. Tapi sudah pergi lagi. Bukan begitu, Jongin?"

Jongin mengangguk seperti robot. Ingin sekali rasanya Chanyeol memukul kepala Jongin dengan batu. Gemas sekaligus heran pada sosok yang dikenal cerewet itu mendadak bisu di hadapan Yifan.

Mata Yifan memicing curiga. Ia baru akan bertanya lagi, namun matanya dengan cepat menangkap pemandangan dari kejauhan. Tepatnya pada pelataran parkir yang lokasinya berdekatan dengan kafetaria kampus.

"YA! OH SEHUN!"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Terima kasih."

Luhan menghela napas lega. Senang karena mengembalikan buku tepat waktu, hampir saja terkena denda jika ia sampai terlambat. Gadis itu memasukkan kartu keanggotaan perpustakaan miliknya di dalam dompet.

"Baiklah, sekarang—" Luhan terkesiap kaget menyadari seseorang tiba-tiba menariknya secara paksa. Ia menoleh dan setelahnya melotot begitu mengetahui si pelaku yang terus menariknya pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sehun- _sunbae_?! Lepaskan aku!"

Sehun tidak mengindahkan sikap meronta yang diperlihatkan Luhan. Ia malah semakin mencengkeram kuat pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Tatapan semua orang pun Sehun abaikan. Satu-satunya yang ada di dalam otak Sehun sekarang adalah membawa Luhan pergi meninggalkan kampus.

" _Sunbae_!"

Sehun seolah menulikan pendengarannya. Tidak mendengarkan panggilan Luhan yang terus berteriak meminta dilepaskan. Ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada. Kapan lagi berhasil menemukan Luhan setelah hampir 1 bulan selalu saja gagal. Jika bukan gadis itu yang sangat gesit menghindarinya, masih ada Baekhyun dan Yifan—tentu saja—yang ikut menghalangi.

"YA! OH SEHUN!"

Teriakan keras dari belakang membuat Sehun melonjak kaget. Tatapannya berubah horor ketika mendapati sosok Yifan yang bersiap mengejarnya dari arah kafetaria.

" _GEGE~_ " Teriakan Luhan membuat semua orang hanya mengerjapkan mata mereka tanpa berkomentar apapun. Sedikit geli dengan adegan di depan mereka yang seolah tengah melakoni adegan drama.

Sehun dengan entengnya mengangkat tubuh Luhan layaknya karung besar. Membuat Luhan semakin berteriak panik dan terus memanggil Yifan.

"MAU KAU BAWA KE MANA ADIKKU?!" Yifan sudah melompati meja, namun terjatuh saat kedua tangannya ditarik oleh Jongin dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

"Ayolah, Yifan. Berilah kesempatan pada Sehun satu kali saja," pinta Jongin. Sebagai sahabat, jelas ia menginginkan kebahagiaan untuk Sehun. Tidak peduli dengan reputasi Sehun yang merupakan _playboy_ di kampus mereka. Toh selama 1 bulan ini Sehun sudah memecahkan rekor dengan statusnya yang masih _single_. Hanya karena dia begitu tergila-gila pada pesona gadis polos seperti Luhan.

"Jongin benar. Hanya satu kali. Biarkan mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua saja," sahut Chanyeol mendukung permintaan Jongin.

"APA?!" Yifan semakin mengamuk dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Jongin dan Chanyeol. Membuat kedua lelaki itu harus ekstra keras menahannya. Sesekali mereka memperhatikan Sehun. Lelaki itu sudah masuk ke dalam mobil bersama Luhan yang dibawanya. Barulah setelah mobil itu pergi, cengkeraman tangan mereka terlepas begitu saja, bersamaan tubuh Yifan yang terhuyung ke depan hingga menimpa salah satu meja.

" _Ups_." Baik Jongin maupun Chanyeol menatap horor ke arah Yifan. Entah dari mana muncul dorongan yang begitu kuat dalam diri mereka untuk membantu Sehun. Hingga nekat melawan Yifan yang dikenal sangat menakutkan jika sudah berkaitan dengan adik kesayangannya.

"Kalian ..."

"GYAAAAA! TOLOOOONG! ADA NAGA MENGAMUK!"

"YA! KEMBALI KE SINI! JANGAN HARAP KALIAN BISA KABUR!"

Dan seisi kafetaria hanya bisa melongo melihat aksi konyol Chanyeol dan Jongin yang kabur menghindari amukan Yifan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Hiks ... hiks ..."

Sehun memberhentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan dengan terpaksa. Sepanjang perjalanan dari kampus, Luhan terus saja menangis di dalam mobil. Awalnya Sehun bersikap cuek, tapi lama-kelamaan ia akhirnya tidak tega. Bagaimanapun ini salahnya karena sudah membawa Luhan secara paksa, bahkan terkesan menculik.

Salahkan saja otaknya yang mulai tidak waras hanya karena frustasi selalu gagal mendekati Luhan. Sejak pertemuan pertama di lapangan basket waktu itu, Sehun mengakui bahwa dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada Luhan. Ditambah lagi fakta bahwa Sehun adalah lelaki pertama yang merebut ciuman pertama Luhan. Membuat Sehun tidak bisa melupakan perasaan membuncah yang selalu muncul dalam dirinya tiap kali melihat Luhan.

Setiap kali melihat sorot mata rusa Luhan, Sehun serasa terbius hingga ia sulit untuk melepaskan diri dari pesona gadis itu.

"Luhan ..."

"Hiks ... _Sunbae_ ... aku mau pulang ... hiks ..."

" _Aniya_ , aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang sekarang." Sehun menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan memelasnya. "Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Sebentar saja, aku janji tidak akan lama."

"Ta-tapi ... kau menculikku ..."

Sehun tersenyum miris, "Maaf, aku tak punya pilihan. Kau selalu menghindariku. Entah melalui Baekhyun ataupun kakakmu. Ya Tuhan, andai saja kau tahu apa yang kulakukan selama 1 bulan ini. Aku sangat menantikan hari di mana aku bisa berdua saja denganmu seperti ini, Luhan."

Luhan masih saja terus menangis. Gadis itu bahkan sudah menggeser tubuhnya hingga menempel pada pintu mobil.

Sial benar nasib Sehun. Selama ini dikenal sebagai penakluk wanita, nyatanya justru bertekuk lutut pada gadis super polos seperti Luhan.

"Ka-kau tidak akan membawaku ke hotel 'kan?"

Mata Sehun membelalak lebar. "Apa selama ini kau menghindariku karena mengira aku akan membawamu pergi ke hotel?"

Luhan mengangguk, menatap Sehun takut-takut. "Mereka bilang kau seorang _playboy_. Suka berganti-ganti pasangan hanya dalam waktu satu minggu, dan juga suka membawa gadis-gadis ke hotel."

"APA?!" Sehun melotot. Jelas tidak terima dengan informasi menyesatkan yang diketahui oleh Luhan. "Astaga, itu bukan aku! Tapi Jongin!"

Isakan tangis Luhan kembali pecah karena teriakan Sehun. Gadis itu terus meringkuk ketakutan hingga duduk di antara sela jok dan pintu mobil.

Sadar atas perbuatannya, Sehun menarik napas panjang-panjang. Berusaha mengendalikan emosinya, karena tak ingin membuat gadis itu semakin ketakutan. Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk meraih tangan Luhan.

"Akh ..."

Sehun membelalakkan matanya. Ia baru sadar pergelangan tangan Luhan memerah. Sekali lagi, lelaki itu merutuki kebodohannya yang sudah membuat gadis yang amat ia cintai terluka.

"Tunggu di sini. Jangan pergi ke mana-mana sampai aku kembali."

Luhan tidak menjawab, masih sedikit terisak dan membiarkan Sehun keluar dari mobil. Perlahan gadis itu mengusap matanya yang basah dengan punggung tangan. Sesekali ia meringis ketika merasakan sakit di pergelangan tangannya. Hasil perbuatan dari Sehun yang mencengkeramnya terlalu kuat.

Hanya berselang sekitar 15 menit, Sehun kembali sambil membawa handuk kecil dan kantong plastik di tangannya. Luhan masih mengamati gelagat lelaki itu, sampai kemudian Sehun menarik tangan kanannya.

"Akh ..."

"Sakit?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan tertegun. Mendapati tatapan Sehun yang penuh rasa kekhawatiran, entah mengapa hatinya terasa menghangat. Terlebih lelaki itu dengan lembut mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah dengan handuk yang rupanya sudah direndam air hangat.

"Tahan sebentar, _ne_? Aku akan mengolesi salep untuk memarnya," ucap Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk, membiarkan lelaki itu dengan telaten mengobati pergelangan tangannya. Sesekali ia merintih kesakitan dan Sehun akan menenangkannya. Sikap Sehun yang mau bertanggung jawab itu, mau tak mau membuat Luhan tersentuh.

"Maafkan aku," sesal Sehun. "Seharusnya aku menjaga dan melindungi gadis yang kucintai, tapi aku justru membuatmu terluka."

 **DEG!**

Sebenarnya Luhan sudah terbiasa dengan pengakuan Sehun yang begitu gamblang soal perasaannya. Akan tetapi, baru kali ini Luhan merasakan jantungnya berdetak liar ketika Sehun mengatakannya. Apakah laki-laki ini benar-benar tulus mencintainya? Bukan sekedar rayuan maut belaka yang biasa ia lakukan sebagai seorang _playboy_?

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Sehun memastikan.

"Eum. Terima kasih, _Sunbae_."

Sehun tersenyum lega, "Ini memang sudah tanggung jawabku, Luhan."

Wajah Luhan merona saat memperhatikan senyuman Sehun yang begitu mempesona. Selama ini ia tidak begitu memperhatikan wajah Sehun. Untuk pertama kali, ia baru menyadari bahwa wajah Sehun luar biasa tampan.

"Baiklah, sesuai rencana aku akan membawamu ke Lotte World."

"LOTTE WORLD?!"

Kepala Sehun nyaris membentur setir mobil karena terlalu kaget dengan teriakan Luhan. Ia menoleh dan setelahnya hanya melongo kala mendapati sepasang mata rusa itu berbinar-binar.

" _Sunbae_ sungguh ingin membawaku ke Lotte World?!"

Sehun mengangguk, "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir jika pilihannya salah.

Luhan menggeleng kencang, "Aku suka! Suka sekali! Sudah lama aku tidak pergi ke sana. Terakhir aku ke sana bersama _gege_ saat usiaku masih 10 tahun. Itu pun hanya berlibur ke sini sebelum kembali ke China. Sejak keluarga kami memutuskan pindah dan menetap di sini, aku belum sempat ke sana lagi, _Sunbae_."

Sehun menatap takjub kepada Luhan. Ini pertama kalinya gadis itu berbicara panjang lebar kepadanya. Apakah sekarang dia sudah berhasil menghancurkan benteng pembatas antara mereka?

" _Sunbae_ , kenapa kau diam saja? Kapan kita ke Lotte World? Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin memainkan semua wahana. Ayo kita ke sana, _Sunbaeee_ ~"

Sehun tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika mendapati _puppy eyes_ milik Luhan yang sangat menggemaskan. _Damn! So cute~_

" _Sunbaeeeee_ ~"

" _A-arraseo_ , kita ke sana sekarang," Sehun berusaha keras untuk mengendalikan diri agar tidak mencium bibir Luhan yang sempat mengerucut imut. Ya Tuhan, lama-lama ia bisa terkena diabetes karena tingkah Luhan yang sangat manis.

"YEAY!"

Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah Sehun. Geli sekaligus gemas melihat Luhan bertepuk tangan gembira. Persis seperti anak kecil yang senang diajak ke taman bermain.

Ah, semoga saja hari ini tidak cepat berakhir.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Bayangan menikmati suasana romantis bersama gadis pujaan hati, nyatanya tidak dirasakan oleh Sehun. Ada sedikit penyesalan dalam benak Sehun karena telah mengajak Luhan ke Lotte World.

Alasannya? Sederhana saja.

Siapa sangka, gadis yang terlihat polos seperti Luhan ternyata justru menyukai wahana menantang. Sejak mereka tiba di Lotte World, Luhan menariknya ke sana kemari, menikmati berbagai wahana yang menguji adrenalin. Sebut saja Gyro Swing, Gyro Drop, Gyro Spin, dan masih banyak lagi wahana lainnya yang ada di area Magic Island (outdoor).

" _Sunbae_ , ayo kita naik Atlantis!"

Sehun menatap horor mendengar ajakan Luhan. "A-Atlantis?"

Luhan mengangguk imut. Persis seperti anak anjing yang sedang merayu majikannya.

"Ka-kau yakin mau naik itu?" tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk pada _roller coaster_ di hadapan mereka.

" _Wae_? _Sunbae_ tidak mau? Bukankah _Sunbae_ sudah berjanji akan menemaniku menikmati semua wahana yang aku pilih?"

Sehun panik melihat mata Luhan mulai berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya yang melengkung ke bawah. " _A-Arraseo_ , kita naik wahana itu."

"YEAY!" Luhan melompat gembira, kemudian secara spontan menarik tangan Sehun menuju wahana Atlantis. Tanpa Luhan sadari, ada rona merah yang menghiasi pipi Sehun di balik wajahnya yang pucat pasi. Dalam hati, Sehun berdoa semoga ia bisa menaiki wahana tersebut dengan selamat.

 **...**

 _Satu jam kemudian_...

" _Ugh_ ... HOEEEK!"

Luhan terkikik melihat Sehun tumbang setelah mereka menaiki wahana Atlantis. Dengan lembut, ia mengusap punggung Sehun, lalu memijat tengkuknya selagi Sehun masih mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya.

"Hhhh ... hhhh ... Lu ... sudah, _ne_? Aku ... _ugh_ ... HOEEEK!"

Luhan jadi bingung, antara harus merasa kasihan atau geli melihat kondisi Sehun. Sejak awal sebenarnya Luhan sudah tahu kalau Sehun tidak terlalu menyukai wahana pilihannya. Tetapi Luhan ingin menguji kesungguhan lelaki itu, apakah Sehun akan mengikuti semua kemauannya. Dan Luhan benar-benar salut sekaligus tersentuh melihat Sehun berulang kali menahan diri setiap kali mereka selesai menikmati wahana. Mungkin yang terakhir, Sehun sudah mencapai batas hingga akhirnya tumbang seperti sekarang.

Sejujurnya Luhan tidak bermaksud membuat Sehun menderita seperti ini. Ia hanya terlalu senang menikmati kebersamaannya dengan lelaki itu di tempat favoritnya semasa kecil.

"Kita cari makan setelah itu pulang. Bagaimana?"

Sehun belum menjawab. Atensinya lebih tertuju pada sikap Luhan yang tampak perhatian padanya. Gadis itu mengambil _tissue_ dari tasnya, lalu menggunakannya untuk mengusap bibir Sehun.

Gerakan tangan Luhan terhenti. Ia bingung melihat Sehun justru tersenyum lebar kepadanya. Benar-benar terlihat idiot. " _Sunbae_?" ia melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sehun, hingga lelaki itu terkesiap.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hati Sehun menghangat saat menangkap sorot kekhawatiran dari mata Luhan. Tubuhnya dalam sekejap kembali fit seperti semula. "Aku baik-baik saja. Asalkan bersamamu," ucapnya sedikit berbisik di kalimat terakhir.

Wajah Luhan merona. Sungguh, ia akui Sehun memang perayu ulung. Mungkin lantaran lelaki itu kerap melakukannya pada gadis-gadis di luar sana.

Setiap kali membayangkan itu, hati Luhan kembali bersedih.

" _Kajja_ ..." Sehun menarik tangan Luhan, menggenggamnya dengan begitu erat seolah tak ingin gadis itu terlepas darinya. Ia tidak menyadari wajah Luhan semakin merah padam.

Di samping perasaan sedih yang sempat melandanya, Luhan merasa bahwa dirinya mulai jatuh dalam pesona Sehun, seorang _playboy_ yang sudah mengusik ketenangannya selama 1 bulan ini. Ia tidak bisa mengabaikan debaran jantungnya yang semakin tak terkendali, ataupun wajahnya yang memanas setiap kali lelaki itu memberikan perhatian kepadanya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Mobil yang dikemudikan Sehun akhirnya sampai di rumah Luhan jelang jam makan malam. Berbeda saat mereka pergi dari kampus, kini wajah keduanya sama-sama terlihat cerah. Kontras dengan fisik mereka yang kelelahan setelah hampir 3 jam menghabiskan waktu di Lotte World.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang, _Sunbae_ ," ucap Luhan tulus. Rasa kesalnya pada Sehun karena membawanya secara paksa hilang dalam sekejap. Sudah pasti karena tergantikan dengan kesenangannya selama di Lotte World.

Sehun hanya mengulum senyum, memperhatikan Luhan yang melepas _seat belt_ dan bersiap turun dari mobilnya.

"Tunggu!"

Luhan menoleh dengan tatapan bingung ke arah Sehun.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke rumah. Setidaknya, aku harus meminta maaf pada kakakmu," jawab Sehun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kau yakin?" Luhan merasa khawatir. Ia yakin Yifan pasti akan langsung menghajar Sehun begitu mereka bertemu. "Sebaiknya tidak usah, _Sunbae_. Aku tidak mau—"

"Dia menghajarku?" Sehun tertawa kecil, "Itu hukuman yang pantas untukku, Luhan. Bukankah aku sudah membawamu secara paksa?"

"Me-memang benar, tapi—" Luhan membelalakkan matanya lebar mengetahui Sehun sudah turun dari mobil. Dengan cepat gadis itu menyusul Sehun yang berjalan mendahuluinya.

"OH SEHUN!"

Tepat begitu mereka melewati pintu gerbang rumah Luhan, seruan keras terdengar bersamaan Yifan yang langsung berlari menghampiri Sehun. Lelaki berkulit pucat itu memejamkan mata, sudah siap untuk menerima pukulan dari Yifan.

" _Gege_ , hentikan!"

Sehun membuka matanya dan terkejut mengetahui Luhan sudah berdiri di depannya. Dengan kedua tangan terentang, seolah berniat menghalangi Yifan.

"Menyingkirlah dari hadapanku, Lu! Aku harus memberi pelajaran pada si brengsek itu karena sudah membawamu pergi tanpa seizinku!"

Luhan menggeleng-geleng, " _Aniya_ , jangan pukul Sehun- _sunbae_ lagi! Sudah cukup _Gege_ membuat wajahnya babak belur waktu itu. Aku tidak mau kalian berkelahi lagi! Tidak mau!"

"LUHAN!"

Amarah Yifan seketika mereda kala ia mendapati mata Luhan berkaca-kaca. Sial, ia paling tidak tahan menghadapi adiknya dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Awalnya dia memang membawaku pergi secara paksa, tapi setelah itu dia membawaku ke tempat yang menyenangkan, _Ge_ ," jelas Luhan dengan bibir mengerucut, kemudian mengusapnya mata yang berair. Wajah sedihnya dalam sekejap berubah menjadi wajah ceria.

"Kau tahu, dia membawaku pergi ke Lotte World. Itu sangat menyenangkan sekali, _Gege_! Sudah lama aku tidak main ke sana!"

 _Aigo_ , adiknya memang sangat polos. Yifan tidak bisa lagi memperlihatkan kemarahannya bila sudah dihadapkan dengan wajah bahagia Luhan. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Sehun. Lelaki itu hanya menundukkan kepala sembari mengusap tengkuknya.

Mata Yifan seketika melotot kala melihat pergelangan Luhan yang memerah.

"Tanganmu ..."

"Oh, _Gege_ tidak perlu khawatir. Sehun- _sunbae_ sudah bertanggung jawab mengobati tanganku," jawab Luhan dengan senyum ceria khas anak-anak.

Yifan menatap tajam ke arah Sehun. Kali ini lelaki itu tampak kesulitan meneguk ludahnya.

"Kau boleh masuk."

Luhan mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar yang masih menghiasi wajahnya. Ia menoleh sebentar ke arah Sehun, " _Sunbae_ , hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Terima kasih sudah mengajakku jalan-jalan. Lain kali kita pergi lagi, _ne_?"

Yifan membelalakkan matanya, terkejut mendengar ucapan Luhan.

Sehun? Jangan tanya. Dia berdiri dengan senyuman lebar seperti orang bodoh. Rasanya seperti menemukan _oase_ di tengah gurun pasir. Kesabarannya selama ini akhirnya berbuah manis dengan sikap Luhan yang melembut kepadanya.

" _Ne_ , tentu saja. Ke manapun kau ingin pergi, aku siap mengantarmu," jawab Sehun dengan cengiran khas miliknya.

" _Yaksok_?"

" _Yaksok_!"

Luhan tersenyum, "Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi, _Sunbae_. Hati-hati saat kau pulang, _ne_?"

Mata Sehun terus tertuju pada Luhan hingga gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"YEHEEET!" Sehun melompat gembira sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Ia bahkan melakukan tarian konyol, hingga melupakan keberadaan seseorang yang sejak tadi menatap sengit padanya.

"Aku masih ada di sini jika kau tidak lupa, Oh Sehun!"

Seketika wajah ceria Sehun berganti dengan wajah ketakutan. Lelaki itu kembali ke posisi semula dan menatap was-was ke arah Yifan. Hembusan napas panjang keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya, membuktikan betapa ia frustasi menghadapi kelakuan sahabat sekaligus kakak dari gadis pujaannya.

"Ayolah, Yifan. Izinkan aku untuk mendekati Luhan. Aku tahu reputasiku sebagai _playboy_ membuatmu tidak rela jika aku menjalin hubungan dengan adikmu. Tapi, asal kau tahu perasaanku tidak main-main. Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Yifan. Aku sangat menyukai, _ani_ ... aku sangat mencintai adikmu. Aku rela melakukan apa saja demi membuktikan rasa cintaku pada Luhan!"

Yifan tersenyum mengejek, "Yakin kau mau melakukan apa saja untuk membuktikan cintamu itu?"

Sehun mengangguk penuh keyakinan.

"Baiklah, aku memberimu izin untuk mendekati adikku."

Wajah Sehun berubah cerah. "Be-benarkah?"

"Tapi dengan satu syarat."

Kerutan samar muncul di dahi Sehun, "Syarat apa?"

Yifan tersenyum menyeringai, "Kumpulkan tanda tangan dari semua mantan-mantan kekasihmu. Juga, pernyataan dari mereka yang memberimu izin agar kau berpacaran lagi, atau lebih tepatnya serius menjalin hubungan dengan satu orang gadis. Adikku, Luhan."

Mata Sehun berkedip-kedip. Masih berusaha mencerna syarat yang diajukan Yifan.

"Ingat, aku mau kau mendapatkannya dalam waktu 3 hari," lanjut Yifan.

"3 HARI?!" Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Tapi—"

"Penuhi syarat itu atau kau tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan Luhan?"

Mata Sehun melotot, " _Arraseo_ , aku akan memenuhi syarat itu tapi kumohon jangan halangi aku untuk menemui Luhan. Aku bisa gila kalau tidak bertemu dengannya walau hanya satu detik saja."

Yifan memutar bola matanya jengah. "Sudah pulang sana!" usirnya.

Sehun mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum gembira. "Sampai jumpa besok, kakak ipar!"

"YA! OH SEHUN!"

Sebelum mendapat amukan dari Yifan, Sehun sudah berlari kabur masuk ke dalam mobil. Lelaki itu tertawa, senang bukan main atas apa yang ia alami hari ini. Sekalipun syarat yang diberikan oleh Yifan terbilang sulit—mengingat jumlah mantan kekasihnya yang tidak sedikit—Sehun tetap bersemangat.

Sebab kini jalan untuk mendapatkan Luhan semakin terbuka lebar. Ah, Sehun tidak sabar ingin segera membuat gadis itu menjadi miliknya. Semoga saja ia berhasil memenuhi syarat yang diajukan Yifan kepadanya.

Kita doakan saja, _ne_?

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **29 Juli 2016**

* * *

 **A/N :** Halo, ada yang masih inget sama FF ini? Kangen sama Luhan yang polos dan Sehun yang _playboy_? Kalau iya, sama aku juga kekeke :D

Nggak sadar kalau FF ini udah setengah tahun aku _pending_ , dan berhubung kangen berat sama karakter mereka di sini, akhirnya aku lanjutin lagi series sebelumnya yang terdiri dari 3 part (part depan yang terakhir soal pertemuan pertama HunHan hehe)

Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin aku tulis untuk part ini, tapi karena short fiction akhirnya banyak yang aku skip. Tahu 'kan kalau aku paling lemah sama model short fiction? Jadi semisal ada kekurangan aku minta maaf *deep bow*

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan review. Buat kalian yang udah super sabar nungguin kelanjutan FF ini, kalian yang terbaik! Yeay! (^_^)b

* * *

 **Special Thanks to :**

ElisYe Het, Angel Deer, Light-B, Arifahohse, laabaikands, BabyByunie, Skymoebius, Seravin509, Guest, lulu-shi, Selenia Oh, deerhanhuniie, Lisasa Luhan, chocovanila, Guest, Aura626, MeriskaLu, noVi, Nurul999, nik4nik, Juna Oh, Nisa Aprilia, Lucky8894, oh chaca, HunHanCherry1220, deva94bubletea, LittleJasmine2, SweetHoon, JungHunHan, anisa, Jang Ha Na, ILYHunHan520, LieZoppii, Telekinetics726, arosiwonest603, Mocha-chan


	7. Their Meeting Part 3 END

**~ When Playboy Meets Innocent Girl ~**

" **Their Meeting"**

 **Part 3 [END]**

Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan (GS)

AU, Little bit Humor, and Romance

 **2016©Summerlight92**

* * *

Chanyeol memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana. Ia berdiri dengan tatapan kesal pada Jongin yang terus memencet bel tanpa henti.

"Kau bilang tahu _passcode_ apartemennya?"

Jongin menganggukkan kepala.

"Kenapa kita tidak langsung masuk saja menggunakan _passcode_ itu?"

"Hanya ingin mencari aman," Jongin mengedikkan bahu, "Sehun tidak ke kampus selama 3 hari, kupikir ada urusan penting yang sedang dia kerjakan. Seandainya kita langsung menyelonong masuk, bagaimana jika ternyata dia sedang sibuk dan tidak mau diganggu? Aku tidak mau mendengar omelannya yang terkadang menyamai bunyi petasan."

Chanyeol menahan tawa. Kali ini menuruti saja usulan Jongin. Toh dia sendiri yang sudah mengajak Jongin ke sini—apartemen Sehun.

Terkadang Chanyeol iri pada Jongin. Dia yang satu jurusan dengan Sehun, tapi justru Jongin yang mendapat hak istimewa untuk mengetahui _passcode_ apartemennya. Sempat ingin protes, tapi urung setelah satu pemikiran melintas dalam benaknya.

Sehun memberikan _passcode_ apartemennya pada Jongin karena mereka sama-sama _playboy_. Maksudnya, jika Jongin yang langsung menyelonong masuk di saat Sehun tengah bercumbu dengan gadis yang dikencaninya, tidak akan menjadi masalah. Bisa jadi, Jongin justru bergabung yang ujung-ujungnya mereka akan berebut perhatian gadis itu.

Lain jika Chanyeol yang alim ini memergoki aksi Sehun dengan kekasihnya. Yang ada, Chanyeol akan mendapat hadiah gratis berupa panci mendarat tepat di kepalanya.

Setelah memencet bel lebih dari 10 kali, pintu apartemen Sehun perlahan terbuka secara dramatis.

"Sehun, ke mana saja kau—ASTAGA!"

Chanyeol tidak berteriak seperti Jongin, namun matanya nyaris tak berkedip melihat penampilan Sehun—tepatnya wajah—yang muncul dari balik pintu.

Lingkar hitam di sekitar mata, dan beberapa plester luka yang terpasang di beberapa titik wajah tampan Sehun.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Tawa terdengar dari layar ponsel yang tengah digenggam Luhan. Bibir gadis itu mengerucut imut, kesal dengan reaksi yang diperlihatkan Zitao—kekasih Yifan. Luhan sedang melakukan _video call_ bersama calon kakak iparnya.

Sedikit informasi, Zitao sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Yifan sejak mereka duduk di bangku SMA. Tepatnya ketika Luhan dan Yifan mulai pindah ke Korea Selatan sewaktu usia mereka masih 15 dan 16 tahun. Otomatis Zitao lebih berpengalaman dari Luhan dalam urusan asmara.

Hal ini yang membuat Luhan iri pada Zitao. Gadis itu jauh lebih dewasa darinya, sekalipun umur mereka sama—bahkan sebenarnya Luhan lebih tua dua bulan dari Zitao. Mungkin efek karena Zitao lebih dulu merasakan indahnya memiliki seorang kekasih. Atau karena untuk mengimbangi kepribadian Yifan yang memang sangat dewasa.

Jadilah Zitao beralih dari yang semula teman sepermainan Luhan menjadi sosok kakak perempuan baginya.

" _Mau ratusan kali mengelak, tetap tidak akan mengubah kenyataan bahwa kau memang sudah jatuh cinta padanya, Lu._ " Zitao kembali tertawa di akhir kalimat.

"Ish, berhenti menggodaku!"

Bukannya mereda, tawa Zitao malah semakin keras.

"Zizi~"

" _Baik, baik. Aku akan berhenti_ ," Zitao berdeham pelan, " _Jadi, apa rencanamu sekarang?_ "

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Luhan sekenanya.

" _Tadi kau bilang sejak dia mengajakmu ke Lotte World, kau jadi susah tidur. Setiap malam memikirkannya, membayangkan apa yang dia lakukan di waktu yang sama. Ketika dia tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa kabar, kau merindukannya dan—_ "

"Hentikan! Kau membuatku malu~" potong Luhan sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. Zitao kembali mengulang apa yang keluar dari bibir Luhan beberapa menit lalu. Tidak tahukah itu membuat wajah Luhan terasa memanas?

Zitao terkekeh pelan di seberang sana. Ia bisa melihat warna merah di balik tangan mungil yang menutupi wajah cantik itu.

" _Hanya melihat dari reaksimu sekarang sudah sangat jelas, Lu. Kau jatuh cinta pada Sehun-oppa._ "

Mata rusa Luhan melotot, "Kau memanggilnya _oppa_?! Aku saja masih memanggilnya _sunbae_!" protesnya tanpa sadar.

" _Lihat siapa yang cemburu?_ " Zitao tersenyum mengejek. " _Sudahlah, Lu. Sebaiknya kau segera menerima pernyataan cintanya. Atau kau akan menyesal jika suatu saat nanti dia sudah bersama gadis lain_."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

" _Siapapun pasti punya batas kesabaran, apalagi Sehun-oppa seorang playboy. Bisa jadi dia menghilang sekarang karena sudah lelah mengejarmu. Jangan terkejut jika tiba-tiba besok kau melihatnya bersama gadis lain_."

Wajah Luhan seketika berubah masam. Enggan mengakui, tapi apa yang disampaikan Zitao ada benarnya.

Alasan kenapa Luhan bercerita pada Zitao, sebenarnya lebih didorong perasaan rindu akan sosok Sehun. Sudah 3 hari semenjak mereka pergi ke Lotte World, Sehun tak terlihat di kampus. Laki-laki itu seolah menghilang bak ditelan bumi.

" _Lu, kau baik-baik saja?_ "

Luhan kehilangan fokus. Berulang kali Zitao memanggil namun tetap diabaikan. Otak gadis itu terlanjur dipenuhi dengan berbagai pemikiran buruk mengenai Sehun.

Ke mana Sehun sebenarnya pergi?

Apakah lelaki itu memang sudah lelah mengejarnya?

Atau yang terburuk ...

Mungkinkah Sehun sudah mempunyai incaran baru?

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Wajah Sehun terlihat kusut, tidak jauh berbeda dengan pakaian yang belum disetrika. Mata elangnya yang masih dihiasi lingkar hitam itu menatap tajam pada dua lelaki yang masih diselimuti tawa. Dosa apa yang dimiliki Sehun, hingga mempunyai dua sahabat yang malah menertawakannya di saat dirinya tengah dilanda masalah.

"Puas tertawanya?"

"Sangat," jawab Jongin tanpa tahu malu. Ingin rasanya Sehun melempar Jongin ke luar gedung. Dasar tidak setia kawan.

Pandangan Sehun beralih pada Chanyeol. Lelaki bertelinga lebar itu memegangi perutnya sampai berguling-guling di atas sofa. Spontan saja, Sehun meraih bantalan sofa dan melemparnya tepat mengenai wajah Chanyeol.

"Jika kalian ke sini hanya untuk menertawakanku sebaiknya pulang!" amuk Sehun.

"Hei, hei ... kami hanya bercanda, Sehun- _ah_." Tawa Jongin seketika berhenti. Sengaja memasang wajah _innocent_ yang membuat Sehun justru ingin muntah.

"Kami ke sini karena mengkhawatirkanmu. Sudah 3 hari kau tidak ke kampus tanpa kabar, ternyata ... pfft ..." Chanyeol membekap mulutnya kemudian berdeham pelan, "Maaf, kami tidak bisa menahan tawa setelah mendengar ceritamu. Ya Tuhan ... kami tidak menyangka jika kau tidak masuk kuliah karena sedang ada misi."

Jongin mengangguk setuju, lalu mengamati wajah Sehun dengan teliti. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keganasan gadis-gadis itu ketika kau datang menemui mereka. Astaga, kau benar-benar serius menjalankan misi yang diberikan calon kakak iparmu. Hihi~"

"Jangan tertawa!" Sehun merengut kesal. "Kau tidak tahu betapa tersiksanya aku saat mereka menampar, memukul, mencubit, dan mencakar wajahku. Hii ... mereka benar-benar menakutkan."

"Salahmu sendiri. Siapa suruh berganti pasangan dalam waktu 1 minggu. Aku bertaruh jumlah mantan kekasihmu pasti banyak sekali," kata Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja," Sehun menghela napas, "Totalnya ada 41."

Mulut Chanyeol terbuka lebar secara spektakuler. Ia berteriak keras hingga membuat dua sahabatnya nyaris terjungkal dari atas sofa.

Secepat kilat, Jongin membungkam mulut Chanyeol dengan camilan ringan yang tengah mereka makan. Ia tidak suka dengan suara Chanyeol yang terkadang mirip paman-paman cabul di luar sana.

"Jadi tersisa berapa yang belum kau temui?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Ngg ... sepertinya 5 orang." Sehun mulai menghitung dengan jari, "Sulli, Yoona, Irene, Wendy, dan terakhir ... Suzy."

"Wow!" Chanyeol bertepuk tangan, "Kau mengencani gadis-gadis incaran semua orang di kampus."

"Benar, aku iri sekali pada anak ini. Apa yang kurang dariku?! Kenapa mereka semua lebih memilih Sehun?!" ujar Jongin merana. Membuat obrolan mereka melenceng dari topik awal.

"Kalau boleh jujur ... kau itu tidak kalah keren dari Sehun, Jongin- _ah_. Hanya saja ..." Chanyeol mengusap-usap dagunya, memasang wajah sok berpikir layaknya seorang profesor.

Jongin menautkan kedua alisnya. "Hanya saja apa?"

"Kulitmu kalah putih dari Sehun," jawab Chanyeol polos.

"Pffft ..." Sehun tidak mampu lagi menahan tawanya. Sementara Jongin sudah melemparkan bantalan sofa ke wajah Chanyeol. Persis seperti yang Sehun lakukan sebelumnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lima jari sambil mengangkat dua jarinya, membentuk _v-sign_. Ia beralih menatap Sehun, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak merindukan Luhan? Sudah 3 hari kau tidak ke kampus. Kupikir—"

"Siapa bilang aku tidak ke kampus?" potong Sehun dengan seringaian jahilnya. "Aku tetap ke sana, hanya tidak masuk kelas. Kau pikir aku sanggup tidak bertemu dengan Luhan walau hanya 1 detik saja? Ah, aku bisa mati karena gila terlalu merindukan Luhan."

"Kau benar-benar beralih profesi sebagai penguntit?"

 _PLETAK!_

Sehun memukul telak kepala Jongin, yang hanya disambut dengan rintihan kesakitan lelaki berkulit tan itu. Ia hendak memarahi Jongin, namun suara kekehan ringan di sekitar mengalihkan perhatian keduanya.

Mereka jelas terkejut mendapati Chanyeol tengah tersenyum dan tertawa seorang diri sambil memandangi layar ponselnya.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Jongin bergidik ngeri.

Sehun tersenyum penuh arti, "Sama sepertiku. Chanyeol sudah menemukan cinta sejatinya, kurasa ..."

"Apa?! Jadi hanya aku yang belum?!"

Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya sebentar dan hanya mengernyitkan dahi kala melihat Jongin membenamkan wajahnya pada bantalan sofa. "Ada apa dengan anak itu?" tanyanya bingung.

"Stress mungkin," jawab Sehun sambil mengedikkan bahu.

Selanjutnya dua bantal sofa mendarat mulus di kepala Sehun dan Chanyeol.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Yifan membuka pintu kamarnya dan disuguhi dengan keberadaan Luhan. Adiknya sudah berdiri di depan kamar dengan tangan terkepal ke atas. Mungkin berniat mengetuk pintu, tapi Yifan terlanjur membukanya lebih dulu.

" _Gege_ ..." cengiran khas diperlihatkan Luhan sambil buru-buru menurunkan tangannya, "Aku baru mau memberitahumu kalau makan malam sudah siap."

Yifan mengangguk. Sedikit menggeser posisi tubuhnya lalu menutup pintu kamar. Ia sudah bersiap pergi ke ruang makan, namun urung saat mendapati Luhan masih bertahan di depan kamarnya.

"Ada apa?"

Kepala Luhan tertunduk, kedua tangannya tertaut sempurna di depan dada. Gadis itu tampak gelisah, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengusik pikirannya. Barangkali memang hal yang sangat serius, karena belakangan Yifan kerap memergoki Luhan melamun dalam situasi apapun.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu pada _Gege_?"

Yifan mengerutkan dahi, "Soal apa?"

"Ngg ... belakangan ini aku tidak melihat Sehun- _sunbae_ di kampus. Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?"

Pupil Yifan melebar sempurna. Sungguh, ia tidak menduga pertanyaan semacam ini akan keluar dari bibir Luhan. Dilihat dari ekspresi wajah, kentara sekali jika Luhan merindukan Sehun. Bahkan Yifan sempat menangkap gurat kekhawatiran dari sorot mata rusa itu.

Tidak diragukan lagi, Luhan sudah jatuh dalam pesona seorang Oh Sehun.

"Aku tidak tahu." Yifan menjawab dengan nada cuek. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit memucat. " _A-Aniya_ , aku hanya bertanya saja, _Ge_."

Yifan menghela napas panjang. Gemas sekali dengan reaksi Luhan yang masih berusaha menutupi perasaannya. Toh ia sudah tahu perasaan adiknya pada Sehun. Selain diberitahu Zitao usai mengobrol dengan Luhan, Yifan bisa membacanya hanya melalui gerak-gerik Luhan selama beberapa terakhir ini.

Ada rasa bersalah dalam diri Yifan pada adiknya. Ia tahu alasan Sehun yang menghilang selama beberapa terakhir. Sudah pasti untuk menyelesaikan misi yang ia berikan. Kemarin Sehun sempat bernegosiasi agar diberi waktu tambahan dari yang semula 3 hari menjadi 5 hari. Yifan tak punya alasan untuk menolaknya, lantaran sudah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana kondisi Sehun yang menemuinya kemarin.

Sehun tampaknya bersungguh-sungguh menyelesaikan misinya, hingga rela menerima tamparan, pukulan, dan cakaran di wajah dari mantan-mantan kekasihnya.

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya?"

Refleks Luhan mengangguk, tapi detik selanjutnya gadis itu menggeleng kencang. Seolah meralat reaksi sebelumnya.

"Hanya sedikit merasa aneh. Biasanya ada yang mengikuti sesuka hati ..." Luhan buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. "Ayo kita makan sekarang, _Ge_. Papa dan mama sudah menunggu."

Yifan tidak bertanya lagi. Ia biarkan Luhan bergelayut manja di lengannya, sedikit menariknya untuk bergegas ke ruang makan. Diam-diam Yifan tersenyum, memandangi Luhan yang masih berusaha keras menutupi rona merah di pipi.

 _Rusa kecilku sudah beranjak dewasa ..._

 **..**

 **Their Meeting**

 **..**

Baekhyun mengamati wajah Luhan yang menyerupai pakaian kusut. Gadis bermata rusa itu menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja kafetaria. Luhan memilih menghabiskan waktu untuk melamun, hobi yang muncul sejak 5 hari belakangan ini. Sampai-sampai ia mengabaikan makanan yang sudah mereka pesan.

Baekhyun pikir keputusan mengajak ke kafetaria akan mengembalikan _mood_ Luhan yang belakangan memang memburuk. Nyatanya sama saja, gadis itu kembali melamun dengan tatapan matanya yang kosong. Seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga dalam dirinya.

Tunggu! Mungkinkah ...

"Kau merindukan Sehun- _sunbae_?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Reaksi Luhan tepat seperti dugaan Baekhyun. Wajah merah menyerupai tomat. _Kyaa ... akhirnya kau benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sehun-sunbae!_

"Pantas saja sikapmu belakangan ini sangat aneh. Kau seperti kehilangan fokus," Baekhyun melirik dengan kerlingan nakal, "Rupanya sedang sakit malarindu."

Kepala Luhan terangkat, "Tidak!" elaknya dengan mata melotot kesal.

"Ck, masih tidak mau mengaku rupanya," cibir Baekhyun. "Kuharap kau tidak menangis jika Sehun- _sunbae_ tiba-tiba muncul bersama gadis lain."

Tepat saat kalimat Baekhyun selesai, suasana kafetaria mendadak ricuh. Baik Luhan maupun Baekhyun, sontak memperhatikan sekeliling. Banyak orang yang saling berbisik dengan pandangan yang mengarah di satu titik. Tak ingin ketinggalan apa yang menjadi pusat perhatian seisi kafetaria, kedua gadis itu pun mengikuti arah pandang mereka.

 **DEG!**

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Satu hal yang pasti, ia menyesal dengan ucapan yang sempat terlontar dari bibirnya.

Sehun yang tengah mereka bicarakan, akhirnya muncul setelah menghilang selama 5 hari. Sayangnya, lelaki itu justru muncul bersama seorang gadis yang kini tengah memeluk erat lengannya.

" _Sehun dan Suzy? Apa mereka memutuskan untuk kembali menjalin hubungan?_ "

" _Aku tidak melihat Sehun belakangan ini, tapi begitu muncul dia membuat kejutan besar._ "

" _Wow, apa Sehun akhirnya menyerah mengejar mahasiswi dari Seni Musik itu?_ "

" _Ssst ... jangan keras-keras, bodoh! Orangnya ada di belakang kita_."

Tangan Baekhyun mengepal kuat. Ia ingin sekali melabrak dua gadis di belakang mereka yang sejak tadi bergosip dengan sesuka hati.

 _SRET!_

Baekhyun terkesiap mendengar suara berderit dari samping. Matanya membelalak lebar kala mendapati Luhan sudah berdiri dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Lu ..."

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Luhan segera pergi meninggalkan kafetaria. Mengabaikan teriakan Baekhyun yang terus memanggil namanya.

Satu hal yang terlewati oleh Luhan.

Ia tidak tahu, Sehun memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan berlari dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi wajahnya. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya di kafetaria telah melukai hatinya. Ia tidak tahu rasanya akan sesakit ini, melihat seseorang yang mulai menempati posisi tertinggi di hatinya justru tengah bersama gadis lain.

Benar, Luhan tidak membantah jika Sehun memang telah menempati posisi tertinggi di hatinya. Tanpa Luhan sadari, perasaan cinta itu tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu. Bahkan mungkin semenjak Sehun terus mendekatinya. Hingga akhirnya berkembang semakin besar ketika mereka pergi bersama-sama ke Lotte World. Kemudian Luhan merasakan kekosongan saat Sehun tiba-tiba menghilang, tidak dalam jangkauan penglihatannya selama beberapa hari terakhir. Ia menjadi sering melamun hanya memikirkan lelaki itu, yang sudah merenggut hatinya habis tak bersisa.

Sekarang, Sehun muncul kembali namun justru menorehkan luka di hati Luhan.

Terlalu fokus dengan pikirannya sendiri, Luhan tidak menyadari kakinya sudah berlari menuju lapangan basket. Di mana Yifan sedang mengobrol bersama Chanyeol dan Jongin.

"Luhan?"

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, hingga memperlihatkan wajahnya yang basah karena air mata. " _Gege_ ..."

Mata Yifan membelalak lebar, "Kau menangis?"

Luhan tidak menjawab. Ia malah semakin terisak kala Yifan menanyainya.

"Katakan padaku! Siapa yang sudah membuatmu menangis?" desak Yifan mulai emosi.

Luhan menghambur dalam pelukan Yifan.

"Apa Sehun yang melakukannya?!" Yifan menyadari pelukan Luhan semakin mengerat.

Chanyeol dan Jongin ikut khawatir. Belum pernah melihat Luhan tampak begitu menyedihkan seperti sekarang. Mereka menghampiri Yifan yang masih memeluk dan berusaha menenangkan adiknya. Sebelum beralih memandangi Baekhyun yang baru saja datang dari arah yang sama.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol yang memang mulai dekat dengan gadis itu mendekat. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Wajah Baekhyun sempat merona saat ditatap secara _intens_ oleh Chanyeol, namun fokusnya dengan cepat kembali pada Luhan.

"Ngg ... itu ..." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, takut salah bicara apalagi saat melihat wajah marah Yifan. "Kami melihat Sehun- _sunbae_ dan Suzy- _sunbae_ di kafetaria. Mereka ... terlihat mesra."

Tepat saat kalimat terakhir, tangisan Luhan pecah. Gadis itu menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukan Yifan yang semakin mengerat.

"BRENGSEK!" Yifan tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya, " _Playboy_ tengik itu harus diberi pelajaran!"

"Tunggu!" Jongin menahan langkah Yifan, "Ada sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui."

Ucapan Jongin membuat Yifan mengernyitkan dahi. Ia berusaha keras mengontrol emosinya, lalu mengikuti Jongin yang mengajaknya sedikit menjauh dari yang lain. Yifan menurut, melepaskan Luhan yang segera beralih memeluk Baekhyun.

"Apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan?" tanya Baekhyun di sela kegiatannya menenangkan Luhan yang masih menangis.

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti, "Nanti kau juga akan tahu."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Tidak sadar telah membuat Chanyeol tersedak ludahnya sendiri karena wajah Baekhyun yang begitu imut.

Tak lama kemudian, Jongin dan Yifan kembali menghampiri yang lain. Baekhyun semakin bingung melihat amarah yang tergambar di wajah Yifan menghilang entah ke mana. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan?

"Lu, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini. Katakan, kau ingin pergi ke mana. _Gege_ akan membawamu ke sana ..." bujuk Yifan. Ia melirik yang lainnya, memberi isyarat untuk membantu menghibur Luhan.

"Bukankah festival tahunan untuk menyambut mahasiswa baru sudah dimulai? Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana?" usul Jongin.

"Setuju!" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berteriak kompak. Keduanya saling memandang dengan wajah merona mereka.

"Lu, kau mau ikut?" tanya Baekhyun. "Sebaiknya kita pergi bersenang-senang. Jangan pikirkan masalah Sehun- _sunbae_. Dia sudah keterlaluan padamu!"

Luhan tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya anggukan lemah yang diberikan gadis itu sebagai jawaban.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Festival tahunan yang dimaksud Jongin memang diselenggarakan sekitar memasuki bulan ke-2 dalam semester awal perkuliahan. Festival ini masih dalam serangkaian acara penyambutan mahasiswa baru di Universitas Seoul.

Lapangan yang biasanya dipakai untuk sepak bola kini hampir tidak bisa dikenali. Penuh dengan tenda makanan yang menjual berbagai jajanan khas pinggir jalan. Ada juga berbagai tenda yang menyajikan hiburan, seperti permainan berhadiah, melukis wajah, dan masih banyak lagi. Sementara di tengah lapangan berdiri panggung musik yang cukup besar.

Festival ini terbuka untuk umum. Tidak heran jika lapangan mulai dipadati pengunjung memasuki hari ke-2 festival diadakan.

Semua orang tampak menikmati acara festival tersebut. Sayang, Luhan tidak bisa menikmatinya dengan baik. Pikirannya terlanjur dipenuhi pemandangan yang ia lihat di kafetaria. Rasanya sulit sekali menghilangkan bayangan Sehun dan Suzy yang terlihat mesra layaknya sepasang kekasih.

Luhan menggulirkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Ia melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun seperti pasangan kekasih yang sedang berkencan. Jongin seperti biasa menggoda gadis-gadis, sementara Yifan malah asyik sendiri dengan ponselnya. Luhan menghela napas panjang. Ia sudah bersiap pergi untuk menjauh, sebelum pandangannya berhenti di satu titik. Ia melihat Sehun dan Suzy sedang berpelukan.

Darah Luhan serasa mendidih. Emosinya tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Dengan langkah kaki menghentak-hentak, Luhan berjalan menghampiri mereka hingga ...

 _PLAK!_

Satu tamparan keras mendarat tepat di pipi Sehun. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka memekik kaget, tak terkecuali Suzy. Empat orang lainnya yang semula bersama Luhan melongo melihat adegan barusan.

"Luhan?" Sehun masih dilanda _shock_ dan hanya memegangi pipinya yang berwarna merah pekat. Bekas tamparan Luhan yang sangat indah sekali.

"Kau menghilang selama beberapa hari dan membuatku khawatir. Tapi sekarang, aku menyesal sudah mengkhawatirkanmu ..."

Mata Sehun berkedip-kedip. Masih berusaha mencerna rentetan kalimat yang diucapkan Luhan.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan! Kau sudah mengambil hatiku habis tidak bersisa tapi kau malah seenaknya bermesraan dengan gadis lain! Aku sangat membencimu!"

"Lu ..."

"Hiks ... aku benci sudah jatuh cinta pada _playboy_ tengik sepertimu ... huhu ..."

"Luhan?"

"HUWAAAA ... KAU JAHAT! KAU BENAR-BENAR JAHAT!" Luhan memukul-mukul dada Sehun hingga keduanya jatuh terduduk, dengan Luhan berada di atas pangkuannya. Gadis itu terus meracau, mengeluarkan emosinya pada Sehun yang sejak tadi tersenyum seperti orang gila.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab padaku!"

"Baiklah, aku akan tanggung jawab." Sehun tersenyum bahagia, "Mulai sekarang kita resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih."

Luhan membelalakkan matanya, "Kau menjadikanku kekasih padahal kau sendiri masih berhubungan dengannya! Dasar _playboy_!"

"Eh?" Sehun menautkan alisnya bingung, "Suzy ini mantan kekasihku, Lu."

"Mantan?" Giliran Luhan yang terlihat bingung. "Tapi ... tadi aku melihat kalian mesra sekali."

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya, "Itu ... sebenarnya aku sedang memenuhi permintaannya. Dia ingin berkencan denganku lagi sebelum memberikan tanda tangan dan izinnya padaku."

"Tanda tangan? Izin?" Luhan semakin bingung, "Untuk apa?"

Sehun hanya terkekeh. Ia gemas sekali melihat wajah Luhan yang kebingungan. Sekarang ia mengerti, kenapa Luhan langsung pergi dari kafetaria begitu melihatnya. Ternyata gadis itu cemburu. Sehun senang bukan main, terlebih setelah barusan Luhan mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

Ia mengusap lembut wajah Luhan, "Tentu saja untuk mendapatkan restu menjadikanmu kekasihku yang terakhir."

Mata Luhan berkedip-kedip. "Aku tidak mengerti ..." ia menggeleng lemah dan masih sedikit terisak, membuat Sehun mau tak mau menyeka air matanya.

"Alasan kenapa aku menghilang selama beberapa terakhir, sebenarnya karena aku mendapat misi dari kakakmu. Dia menyuruhku mengumpulkan semua tanda tangan dan izin dari mantan kekasihku untuk berpacaran denganmu." Sehun tertawa kecil, "Ini untuk membuktikan bahwa aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan perasaanku yang sangat mencintaimu."

" _Gege_ yang menyuruhmu?"

Sehun mengangguk, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Luhan. Gadis itu menempatkan kedua tangan di bahu Sehun.

"Jadi ... apa sekarang kita sudah resmi berpacaran?"

Wajah Luhan seketika merona. Ya ampun, ternyata dia hanya salah paham. Pikirannya yang tidak jernih membuatnya termakan omongan orang lain. Ia malu sekali dan rasanya ingin secepatnya pergi dari hadapan semua orang, termasuk Sehun yang kini tengah menyeringai jahil padanya.

"Ehem!"

Suara dehaman Suzy mengalihkan perhatian dua sejoli itu. Sadar masih di tempat umum, Luhan seketika berdiri kembali ke posisi semula. Ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam.

Sehun tertawa, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah _notes_ kecil dari saku celananya. Ia melempar benda tersebut kepada Yifan yang sudah berdiri tak jauh dari posisi mereka.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan misimu, kakak ipar! Aku lulus tes!" seru Sehun gembira.

"Tidak sebelum Luhan sendiri yang menerima pernyataan cintamu."

Wajah Sehun berubah horor. Ia ingin sekali membenturkan kepala Yifan ke tembok. Benar-benar sukses membuatnya tersiksa karena misi yang diberikan padanya. Dasar kakak ipar yang sadis.

"Selamat ya."

Luhan mendongak, terkejut kala mendapati Suzy tersenyum lembut. Bahkan mengulurkan tangan kepadanya.

"Aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu salah paham. Aku senang, kau berhasil membuatnya pensiun menjadi _playboy_ ," bisik Suzy sambil tertawa. Luhan tersenyum dan hanya mengangguk kecil.

Suzy melirik ke arah Sehun sebelum pergi, "Jangan sia-siakan perjuanganmu dalam mendapatkan Luhan. Kau harus membahagiakannya," ucapnya sambil menepuk bahu Sehun.

"Tentu. Terima kasih," balas Sehun sambil tersenyum tulus. Suzy balas tersenyum, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Jadi?" Luhan menoleh dan mendapati wajah sumringah Sehun, "Kau bersedia menjadi kekasih terakhirku yang kelak akan bersanding denganku di altar dan hidup bersamaku untuk selamanya?"

Wajah Luhan bersemu merah. Ini adalah pernyataan cinta Sehun yang paling panjang yang pernah ia dengar. Sebenarnya terdengar gombal sekali, tapi Luhan sangat menyukainya. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus menjawab apa selain memeluk Sehun dengan sangat erat. "Aku mau ..." cicitnya yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Sehun.

Senyum mengembang di bibir Sehun. Ia mengangkat tubuh Luhan kemudian membawanya berputar-putar sambil tertawa gembira.

"Hentikan!" Luhan protes karena mulai merasa pusing, namun akhirnya ikut tertawa dan mengeratkan pelukan tangannya di leher Sehun.

Jongin bersiul sebagai ucapan selamat, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertepuk tangan.

Yifan tersenyum melihat Luhan tampak bahagia. Ia memandang sekilas pada _notes_ yang dilempar oleh Sehun. Lelaki itu sudah menyelesaikan misinya dengan baik, walaupun sempat membuatnya nyaris meledak karena salah paham. Sesuai janji, Yifan memberikan restu kepada Sehun untuk menjalin hubungan dengan adiknya.

Di tengah kegembiraan pasangan baru itu, hujan mendadak turun. Semua orang langsung berhamburan pergi untuk mencari tempat berteduh.

"Hujan ..." Luhan mendongak dan sesekali memejamkan matanya karena terkena tetesan air hujan.

Sehun menggandeng Luhan dengan senyum penuh arti, "Ikut aku."

"Ke mana?"

"Apartemenku."

Tanpa sempat bertanya lagi, Luhan membiarkan Sehun membawanya pergi meninggalkan area festival. Membuat keempat orang yang berteduh di kejauhan saling memandang curiga.

"Dia mau membawa Luhan ke mana?" Jelas Yifan yang paling penasaran di antara mereka berempat.

"Mungkin ke apartemennya," jawab Jongin polos.

"APA?!"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Pulang dalam kondisi tubuh basah kuyup membuat Sehun dan Luhan harus secepatnya mengganti pakaian. Terutama Sehun yang tidak mau membuat kekasihnya jatuh sakit. Bisa-bisa dia akan terkena amukan Yifan lagi.

Saat ini Sehun duduk di tepi ranjang dengan wajah luar biasa gugup. Ia sudah berganti pakaian dengan setelan kaos dan celana panjang. Handuk kecil melingkar di lehernya, baru saja ia gunakan untuk mengusap rambutnya usai keramas.

 **CKLEK!**

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Memunculkan sosok Luhan yang sudah berbalut piyama sutra milik Sehun. Ukuran piyama yang lebih besar membuat Luhan tampak menggemaskan.

 _Glek!_ Sehun meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Matanya dengan cepat justru mengarah pada leher jenjang Luhan yang sangat putih dan menggoda, juga bagian bahu yang sedikit terlihat karena ukuran piyama yang kebesaran.

" _Sunbae_ ... ini terlalu besar ..." ucap Luhan menunduk malu. Tangannya yang tenggelam di balik lengan piyama yang kepanjangan membuatnya semakin menggemaskan.

Mendengar panggilan yang masih sama, Sehun beranjak dari posisinya. Melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pinggang ramping Luhan. "Panggil aku _Oppa_. Bukankah kita sudah resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih?"

Luhan meletakkan tangannya di dada Sehun, ia tersenyum malu-malu. "Sebenarnya ... aku sudah menyiapkan panggilan khusus untukmu ..."

"Benarkah?" Sehun menyeringai sambil berbisik sedukif, "Aku mau dengar."

Luhan merasakan lehernya serasa digelitik. Wajahnya terasa memanas. Ada sensasi menyenangkan ketika Sehun memeluknya sedemikian erat.

"Luhan?"

"Sehunnie ..."

Sehun melayang seketika mendengar panggilan dengan nada menggemaskan yang baru saja meluncur dari bibir Luhan.

"Kau manis sekali, Sayang~" Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan, lalu berganti di titik wajah lainnya sampai berhenti di bibir.

Semula Luhan tidak membalas, terlalu kaget dengan ciuman yang dilakukan Sehun dan lagi ia memang belum berpengalaman. Namun sensasi lembut dari ciuman Sehun, entah mengapa mampu memunculkan hasrat dalam diri Luhan untuk membalasnya.

Keduanya larut dalam ciuman yang semula lembut berubah menjadi panas. Luhan mulai mengerang dan sedikit memukul dada Sehun untuk mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Napas keduanya terengah-engah. Wajah Luhan semakin memerah ketika Sehun mengusap lelehan saliva dari bibirnya.

"Malam ini kau menginap di sini, _ne_?" Sehun menyatukan kening mereka, sambil membelai lembut pipi Luhan.

"Menginap?" Luhan terlihat ragu. "Tapi ... _gege_..."

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku yang akan meminta izin padanya," ucap Sehun. "Lagi pula, aku ingin menghabiskan malam ini hanya bersamamu. Apa kau tidak merindukanku, hm?"

"Aku sangat merindukanmu," balas Luhan jujur. Ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun, "Berjanjilah kau akan selalu berada di sisiku untuk selamanya."

"Tentu, Sayangku. Aku tidak akan mengingkari janji yang pernah kuucapkan." Sehun tersenyum, "Tidur sekarang?"

Luhan terdiam sebentar, "Kau tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padaku 'kan?"

Sehun terkekeh. Ia menyentil gemas hidung Luhan.

"Aku memang _playboy_ , ah ... mantan lebih tepatnya. Sejak dulu aku sudah bersumpah hanya akan menikmati malam pertama dengan gadis yang kelak akan menjadi istriku." Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan. "Dan gadis itu adalah kau, Oh Luhan."

Luhan tertawa kecil, semakin membenamkan wajahnya dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Tidur sekarang?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Gendong~"

" _Aigo_ , ternyata kekasihku ini manja sekali."

"Biar saja! Kau tidak suka, _eoh_?"

" _Aniya_ , aku suka sekali." Sehun membaringkan tubuh Luhan di ranjang, kemudian menyusul berbaring di samping gadis itu. Ia membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hihi~"

Sehun menatap Luhan bingung. "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Pelukanmu hangat sekali, Sehunnie. Aku suka," jawab Luhan malu-malu.

Sehun tertawa. Ia memang tidak salah pilih. Pesona Luhan sebagai gadis polos yang menggemaskan dan apa adanya, jauh lebih berharga dibandingkan mantan-mantan kekasihnya yang dulu. Sehun bahagia sekali bisa mendapatkan hati gadis itu.

"Dengan senang hati aku akan selalu menghangatkanmu, Tuan Putri."

"Ish, gombal!"

"Tapi kau suka 'kan?"

"Sehunnieee~"

Tawa Sehun menggelegar, " _Jja_ , tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah."

"Kau juga." Luhan mengusap wajah Sehun, "Terima kasih karena sudah berjuang untukku."

"Terima kasih juga karena sudah mau menerimaku." Sehun mencium singkat bibir Luhan. " _Saranghae_ ..."

Luhan tersenyum bahagia, " _Nado saranghae_ , Sehunnie ..."

Keduanya berpelukan dalam kehangatan di balik selimut. Menikmati malam romantis mereka untuk pertama kali sebagai pasangan kekasih.

 **...**

 _Sementara itu ..._

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" Jongin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun berdiri di sampingnya, bertugas memencet bel. Sementara Chanyeol dan Yifan menunggu di belakang mereka.

Sedikit informasi, mereka berempat saat ini sedang berada di depan apartemen Sehun. Mereka terpaksa melewatkan jam makan malam karena Yifan terus mendesak agar mereka pergi ke apartemen Sehun.

Jongin sejak tadi berusaha membuka pintu apartemen Sehun dengan _passcode_ yang dia ketahui. Namun pesan _error_ justru kerap ia terima, tampaknya Sehun sudah mengganti _passcode_ apartemennya.

"Gagal?" Baekhyun mengamati wajah frustasi Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk lemah, "Kurasa Sehun mengganti _passcode_ apartemennya."

"Kenapa dia menggantinya?!" tanya Yifan dengan nada meninggi dan sukses membuat ketiga orang itu berjengkit kaget.

"Ma-mana aku tahu," jawab Jongin tergagap. Detik selanjutnya ia terdiam, tampak berpikir selama beberapa menit sampai menjawab, "Mungkin karena dia tidak mengizinkan siapapun masuk ..."

"Memang apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol polos.

"Hei, Sehun itu beda denganku. Paling-paling mereka hanya tidur bersama, berbagi kehangatan dalam pelukan. Tidak akan melakukan lebih, kecuali jika Sehun gagal mengendalikan diri, maka Luhan akan ..."

"Apa?!" Yifan tiba-tiba mencengkeram kuat kemeja Jongin. "Dia akan melakukan apa, Jongin?! Cepat jawab pertanyaanku!"

Jongin terbatuk, menatap melas meminta bantuan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk menjauhkan Yifan. Tetapi secara mengejutkan, Yifan malah beralih menggedor pintu apartemen Sehun secara brutal.

"YA! CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA, OH SEHUN!"

Ketiga orang itu melongo.

"KELUAR ATAU KUPANGGIL POLI—mmmphhh!"

Chanyeol membekap mulut Yifan. Dibantu Jongin, keduanya menyeret Yifan pergi meninggalkan gedung apartemen tempat Sehun tinggal. Baekhyun membungkuk seraya merapalkan permintaan maaf pada tetangga apartemen Sehun yang keluar. Merasa terganggu dengan teriakan Yifan.

"Ma-maaf, kami akan segera pergi," ucap Baekhyun dengan penuh rasa penyesalan.

"Tolong abaikan saja orang ini. Dia sedikit tidak waras."

Celetukan asal Jongin membuat ketiga orang itu melotot.

 _KRAUK!_

"ARGHHHH! NAGA INI MENGGIGIT TANGANKU!"

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT TIDAK WARAS, HAH?! DASAR HITAM!"

"GYAAAA! MAAFKAN AKU!"

"KEAMANAAAAAN!"

* * *

 **END**

 **02 Agustus 2016**

* * *

 **A/N :** Ya ampun endingnya apaan ini? Tetep ye Jongin selalu dinistakan wkwkwkwk

Saking banyaknya yang muncul di kepala sampai bingung sendiri mana aja yang harus ditulis atau yang nggak perlu. Jadi, ya ... beginilah ending ceritanya hehe. Maaf kalau endingnya kurang memuaskan *deep bow*

Status FF memang aku ubah jadi "complete" mengingat ini kumpulan series. Jangan khawatir, aku tetap akan menulis series selanjutnya kok. Biar selingan kalau pas aku lagi buntu ide sama FF multichapter yang lain, aku kasih short fiction di sini yang super sweet biar kalian diabetes. Setuju? Hihi~

Thanks buat **Alitsally** yang udah buatin cover untuk kesekian kali :D

Oh iya, yang berminat mau mengobrol, tanya kelanjutan FF atau mau kasih usulan FF baru selanjutnya, silakan invite pin BBM aku : D16B80ED ^^

Terima kasih :)

* * *

 **Special Thanks to :**

Angel Deer, MeriskaLu, arosiwonest603, Fe261, hime31ryuka, elisabethlaurenti12399, Wenxiuli12, Selenia Oh, oktafernanda666, Juna Oh, vouzmevoyez94, Telekinetics726, LieZoppii, sehunfans, misslah, Wind Noona, Bambi, chocovanila, Follow Me IDua BelasI, joohyunkies, Lucky8894, tjabaekby, Arifahohse, minrin . oh, fuckyeahSeKaiYeol, Guest (1), sherli898, Jang Ha Na, ChagiLu, Skymoebius, DwiLu, Seravin509, nareul, cici fu, ElisYe Het, Oh Hee Ra, Nurul999, anggrek hitam, yuliani . cupel, satanSEKAI, luhan1220, ramyoon, sehunluhan0494, HunHanCherry1220

p.s : NJB rencananya mau kubuat dulu plotnya sampai chapter final. Sepertinya memang fix nggak nyampe ch 15 (kayaknya) /nyengir/

Berarti bentar lagi END ya? :D


	8. Sweet Popcorn

**~ When Playboy Meets Innocent Girl ~**

" **Sweet Popcorn"**

Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan (GS)

AU, Little bit Humor, and Romance

 **2017©Summerlight92**

* * *

Akhir pekan menjadi hari yang paling ditunggu oleh para pasangan di seluruh penjuru dunia. Mereka akan memanfaatkan waktu untuk menikmati momen kebersamaan mereka dengan berkencan. Mulai dari makan malam romantis di restoran mewah, menonton film di bioskop, atau sekedar jalan-jalan ke beberapa tempat yang sangat cocok untuk para pasangan kekasih maupun suami-istri.

Sedikit berbeda dari minggu lalu, khusus malam ini Luhan dan Sehun sepakat menghabiskan waktu mereka di apartemen Sehun.

Usai mengajar les piano salah satu anak didiknya, Luhan bergegas pergi ke apartemen Sehun. Tak lupa ia mampir ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan untuk makan malam mereka. Ia berencana membuat _steak_ kesukaan Sehun.

Menggulung lengan kemeja yang ia kenakan, lalu mencepol rambutnya hingga menyisakan beberapa helaian rambut di bagian tengkuk, Luhan siap berkutat di dapur. Sambil bersenandung, Luhan mulai membuat hidangan spesial— _peppered steak with garlic mashed potatoes_.

Sengaja Luhan menyiapkan _garlic mashed potatoes_ terlebih dahulu. Ia ingin _steak_ yang dimasaknya nanti tetap hangat sewaktu Sehun tiba di apartemen.

Luhan melumuri _sirloin beef steak_ dengan bumbu-bumbu yang disiapkan. Supaya bumbunya meresap, Luhan sengaja mendiamkannya selama beberapa menit. Selagi menunggu, Luhan merapikan ruang tengah terlebih dahulu, sambil memilih film yang akan mereka nonton malam ini.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

Luhan memperhatikan jam dinding yang ada di sudut ruangan. Jarum jam tepat berada di angka 6.

"Kenapa dia belum pulang?" Luhan bergumam lirih. Pasalnya, kemarin Sehun sudah berjanji akan pulang sebelum jam 6 sore. "Sebaiknya aku mandi dulu, baru memanggang _steak_ dan menyiapkan _popcorn_."

 _Popcorn_ memang menjadi salah satu makanan yang diinginkan Sehun sewaktu mereka menonton film nanti. Alasannya, lelaki itu mengatakan jika menonton film tanpa _popcorn_ , rasanya hambar. Luhan selalu tertawa setiap kali mengingat alasan yang diucapkan oleh Sehun tersebut.

Berselang 30 menit, Luhan keluar dari kamar Sehun. Penampilannya tampak lebih segar dengan gaun santai motif bunga tanpa lengan. Rambutnya masih dibalut dengan handuk karena Luhan baru saja keramas. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk bergegas memanggang _steak_ dan juga menyiapkan _popcorn_.

Di tengah kegiatannya memanggang _steak_ , Luhan mendengar suara bel berbunyi. Buru-buru mematikan kompor, lalu meninggalkan dapur, Luhan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia sempat melirik _intercom_ di dekat pintu, kemudian tersenyum lebar begitu mengetahui Sehun yang sudah datang.

Luhan tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Sehun ini. Jelas-jelas lelaki itu bisa masuk sendiri dengan memasukkan _passcode_ apartemennya. Namun jawaban yang diberikan Sehun, selalu membuat gadis itu tersenyum lebar.

" _ **Melihatmu berdiri dan membukakan pintu untukku, aku merasa seperti seorang suami yang disambut istrinya setiap kali pulang dari bekerja ..."**_

 _Ugh_ , Sehun memang pandai sekali membuat Luhan tersipu malu.

 _CKLEK!_

"Selamat datang, Sehunnie~" Luhan memeluk Sehun seerat mungkin, hingga terdengar tawa ringan lelaki itu. Tingkahnya yang seperti anak kucing, membuat Sehun gemas.

"Aigo, kekasihku ini imut sekali," balas Sehun seraya mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan. "Maaf, aku pulang terlambat. Tadi aku mampir ke supermarket sebentar."

Mendengar pengakuan Sehun, mata Luhan mengerjap lucu. Ia melirik tangan Sehun yang membawa satu kantung plastik berisi aneka makanan ringan.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang tidak perlu membeli makanan," kata Luhan seraya berkacak pinggang. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang meminta dibuatkan _popcorn_?"

Sehun meringis lebar, "Aku tahu, tapi lebih menyenangkan lagi jika kita menonton sambil menikmati banyak makanan," jawabnya polos.

"Ish, terlalu banyak makan nanti perutmu bisa buncit, Sehunnie~"

"Tidak masalah buatku." Sehun tersenyum, lalu membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. "Mungkin yang membuatku khawatir, kau pergi kalau perutku nanti jadi buncit."

Luhan terkikik mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ia mendongak, menatap dalam bola mata Sehun, lalu mengusap lembut wajah lelah Sehun. "Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Jadi dalam kondisi apapun, aku sudah berjanji akan selalu berada di sisi Sehunnie untuk selamanya," balas Luhan kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun.

"Jawaban yang manis sekali. Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin segera menikahimu, Sayang," Sehun mengecup singkat bibir Luhan. "Ck, kapan kakakmu memberiku izin padaku? Apa dia pikir aku tidak tersiksa menahan nafsu untuk segera menggagahimu di ranjang, eoh?!"

Kendati wajah Luhan merah padam karena ucapan frontal Sehun, gadis itu tetap tak mampu menahan tawa. Memang dibandingkan orang tuanya yang sudah memberi restu agar mereka segera menikah, hanya Yifan yang belum sepenuhnya mengizinkan Sehun untuk menikahi Luhan. Katanya sih, Yifan masih ingin melihat kesungguhan Sehun. Takut jika di tengah perjalanan cinta adiknya nanti, tiba-tiba penyakit lama Sehun kambuh—baca : _playboy_.

"Maafkan sikap Yifan-gege, Sehunnie," ucap Luhan penuh sesal.

Melihat ekspresi wajah Luhan, emosi Sehun sirna seketika. Ia menangkup pipi gadis itu, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sangat memaklumi sikap kakakmu, Sayang. Kita harus lebih banyak bersabar lagi," balasnya sambil tersenyum.

Luhan mengangguk riang, "Sebaiknya kau pergi mandi dan ganti pakaianmu dulu."

"Baiklah," Sehun melonggarkan simpulan dasi di bawah kerah kemejanya, "Apa makan malam sudah siap?"

"Tinggal memanggang _steak_ kesukaanmu dan menatanya di meja. Juga, _popcorn_ sesuai yang kau minta, Sehunnie," jawab Luhan.

"Bagus. Kau memang calon istri yang baik, Sayang." Sehun mencium kening Luhan, "Aku pergi mandi dulu, ne?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan kedua pipinya yang merona parah. Ia pun kembali dapur, melanjutkan aktivitasnya memanggang _steak_. Setelah hidangan _steak_ sudah siap di atas meja makan, Luhan beralih membuat _popcorn_ seperti kemauan Sehun.

"Di mana gulanya?" Luhan sedikit berjinjit, memeriksa isi rak gantung yang ada di dapur. Ia mencari toples kecil yang berisi gula karena Sehun menginginkan _popcorn_ rasa manis.

" _Sayang, tolong handukku!_ "

Teriakan Sehun dari kamar mandi mengalihkan perhatian Luhan. Sampai-sampai gadis itu tak memperhatikan apa yang ia ambil dan memasukkannya begitu saja ke dalam panci yang sudah berisi jagung khusus untuk _popcorn_. Setelah menutup panci, Luhan bergegas ke kamar Sehun yang pintunya sengaja dibiarkan terbuka. Tidak heran jika Luhan bisa mendengar suara teriakan Sehun dari kamar mandi dalam.

"Sehunnie~" Luhan mengetuk pintu kamar mandi Sehun, bermaksud menyodorkan handuk yang sudah ia siapkan untuk lelaki itu. Ia melihat kepala Sehun menyembul dari balik pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Cengiran lebar terukir di wajah lelaki itu.

"Terima kasih, Sayang. Kau mau ikut mandi denganku?"

Mata rusa Luhan melotot lucu mendengar ajakan mesum Sehun. Laki-laki itu kembali tergelak dan segera menutup pintu kamar mandi.

"Dasar ..." Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepala, lalu kembali ke dapur. Ia datang tepat waktu bersamaan _popcorn_ yang sudah matang.

Mematikan kompor, lalu mengambil wadah berukuran besar, dengan hati-hati Luhan mulai memindahkan _popcorn_ tersebut ke dalamnya.

"Sempurna!" Luhan berseru gembira, kemudian mengambil _popcorn_ untuk ia cicipi. "Hm, rasanya seperti apa ya— _ugh_!"

Lidah Luhan langsung menjulur keluar begitu _popcorn_ tersebut masuk ke dalam mulutnya. "Astaga, kenapa rasanya asin sekali?!"

Mata Luhan melirik toples kecil di samping kompor. "Ya Tuhan, yang kuambil tadi garam, bukan gula," pekiknya panik. Ia mencoba mengingat apa yang dilakukannya hingga salah memasukkan garam. Setelahnya, gadis itu mendesah frustasi begitu sadar keteledoran itu terjadi saat Sehun memanggilnya untuk dibawakan handuk.

"Bagaimana ini?" Luhan merasa putus asa. Tidak mungkin ia menyuguhkan _popcorn_ seasin ini untuk Sehun. Sudah pasti lelaki itu akan kecewa dengan _popcorn_ buatannya.

"Sayang?"

Luhan berjengkit kaget mendengar suara Sehun. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut mendapati sang kekasih sudah muncul di dapur.

"O-oh, kau sudah selesai mandi, Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugup. Sesekali ia melirik mangkuk _popcorn_ yang ada di meja dapur.

Sehun mengangguk, lalu berjalan menghampiri Luhan. Matanya berbinar begitu melihat _popcorn_ sudah siap untuk disantap.

"Wah, sudah jadi. Aku cicipi, ne?"

"JANGAN!"

Tangan Sehun yang hendak mengambil popcorn langsung menggantung di udara karena teriakan keras Luhan. "Ke-kenapa?" ia bertanya was-was karena melihat wajah panik Luhan.

"Ngg ... itu ..." Luhan terlihat gusar, otaknya bekerja keras mencari alasan agar Sehun tidak mencicipi _popcorn_ buatannya yang super asin. "Sebaiknya kita makan malam dulu, Sehunnie. Baru nanti makan _popcorn_ sambil menonton film."

"Ah, kau benar juga!" Sehun mengangguk setuju, kemudian meraih tangan Luhan, "Kajja, kita makan malam sekarang."

 **...**

Bayangan makan malam romantis yang penuh keceriaan dan kehangatan, nyatanya tidak bisa dirasakan oleh Sehun. Sepanjang acara makan malam, Luhan diam seribu basa. Padahal biasanya gadis itu akan berceloteh dengan riang, menanyakan kegiatan masing-masing selama seharian ini.

Sehun menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan sikap diam kekasihnya.

"Sayang, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun khawatir. Lihat, gadis itu bahkan tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Malah fokus memperhatikan meja makan.

"Lu ..."

Baru saat Sehun membelai pipi Luhan, gadis itu menoleh dengan matanya yang mengerjap bingung.

"Kenapa diam saja, hm? Ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"A-aniya ..." Luhan menggeleng cepat dan bergegas menyantap makan malam miliknya. Ia terus menghindari tatapan Sehun, mencoba bersikap tenang, tapi gagal. Pikiran Luhan terlanjur dipenuhi dengan nasib _popcorn_ buatannya yang terasa sangat asin.

Sehun tidak bertanya lagi dan memilih kembali menikmati makan malamnya. Ia kembali memperhatikan tangan Luhan yang sedikit gemetar. Membuatnya semakin penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan gadis itu.

Usai makan malam, keduanya berpindah ke ruang tengah. Menonton film bersama dengan aneka camilan—salah satunya _popcorn_ —yang sudah mereka disiapkan. Sehun dengan penuh semangat menyalakan televisi dan mengambil gelas berisi _soft-drink_ , sementara Luhan masih bertahan dengan sikap diamnya. Gadis itu duduk di samping Sehun dengan tatapan kosong tertuju pada layar televisi.

Melihat sikap Luhan, Sehun tak bisa lagi menahan rasa penasarannya. Ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan kondisi gadis itu.

"Sayang, sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? Dari tadi aku perhatikan kau diam saja," ucap Sehun seraya mengusap kepala Luhan. "Ceritakan padaku, apa yang mengusik pikiranmu, hm?"

Mendengar nada suara Sehun yang sedikit meninggi, Luhan tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa bersalahnya. Ia menoleh dengan mata rusanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. "Se-Sehunnie ... aku minta maaf ... hiks ..."

"Sayang, kenapa kau menangis?" giliran Sehun yang panik setengah mati mendapati kekasihnya mulai terisak. Sehun jadi takut sekarang.

Apa barusan dia salah bicara?

"A-aku gagal membuat _popcorn_ kesukaanmu ... hiks ..." Luhan terus menutupi wajahnya, "Se-seharusnya aku membuat _popcorn_ yang manis ... tapi hiks ... tapi rasanya justru asin ... hiks ..."

Sehun melongo. Rasanya ia ingin memeriksa telinganya supaya tidak salah dengar.

Jadi alasan sikap diam Luhan hanya karena _popcorn_?

 _Ya Tuhan, gadis ini benar-benar membuatku gila ..._

Dengan ragu, Sehun mengambil _popcorn_ dari atas mangkuk. Luhan yang melihat Sehun hendak mencicipi _popcorn_ tersebut refleks berteriak keras.

"Sehunnie, jangan!"

Luhan menutup kedua matanya. Dengan tubuh yang sedikit gemetaran, ia pasrah mendengar amarah Sehun setelah mencicipi _popcorn_ asin buatannya.

"Ini tidak asin, Lu ..."

Mata Luhan mengerjap polos, "Eh?"

"Siapa yang bilang asin? Rasanya manis sekali, Lu," Sehun mengambil kembali popcorn dan memakannya, "Cobalah."

Kedua alis Luhan tertaut sempurna. Ia menuruti ucapan Sehun, memakan _popcorn_ tersebut, dan setelahnya nyaris terbatuk karena rasanya yang begitu asin.

"Jelas-jelas ini sangat asin, Sehunnie! Kau tidak perlu bersusah payah menghiburku!" teriak Luhan kecewa. "Sudah! Sebaiknya dibuang saja!"

"Tunggu!" Sehun mencekal tangan Luhan yang hendak mengambil mangkuk _popcorn_ di depan mereka. "Akan kutunjukkan caranya mengubah rasa asin ini menjadi manis."

Sehun meletakkan _popcorn_ di bibirnya, menggigit sekuat mungkin supaya tidak jatuh.

"Apa yang kau laku—" kalimat Luhan terhenti begitu Sehun menempelkan _popcorn_ tersebut ke bibirnya. Luhan tanpa sengaja menelan _popcorn_ yang diberikan Sehun dengan cara unik tersebut, hingga—

 _Cup!_

—bibir keduanya menyatu sempurna.

"Bagaimana? Rasanya manis bukan?" tanya Sehun disertai senyuman lebar.

 **BLUSH!**

Wajah Luhan merah padam. Emosi yang sempat menguasainya perlahan memudar saat melihat senyuman di wajah Sehun.

 _GREP!_

Luhan nyaris berteriak karena kaget tubuhnya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh laki-laki itu. Kini tubuh Luhan terkunci dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Bagiku popcorn ini sama sekali tidak asin, Lu. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Luhan menggeleng dengan matanya yang mengerjap polos.

Sehun mencium kening Luhan, "Karena aku menikmatinya bersama orang yang aku cintai," ucapnya diakhiri cengiran lebar.

"Sehunnie gombal ..."

"Tapi kau suka 'kan?" goda Sehun yang disambut tawa menggemaskan milik Luhan. Ia senang melihat Luhan tidak lagi menangis. Usahanya untuk menghibur gadis itu membuahkan hasil.

Sehun mengambil _popcorn_ lagi dan meletakkannya di mulut, "Mau mencobanya lagi?" kedua alisnya naik-turun. Seolah sengaja menggoda Luhan yang kedapatan menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi.

Luhan mengangguk malu-malu. Matanya terpejam saat Sehun kembali menempelkan _popcorn_ tersebut ke bibirnya. Setelah _popcorn_ itu tertelan, kedua tangan Luhan refleks mengalung di leher Sehun, sementara tangan Sehun menahan tengkuk gadis itu untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

 _Well_ , sepertinya pasangan kekasih itu lupa dengan acara menonton film mereka. Adegan tokoh utama yang muncul di layar televisi, kalah romantis dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

* * *

 **THE END**

 **08 Juli 2017**

* * *

 **A/N :** Siapa yang kangen sama cerita ini? *angkat tangan*

Ceritanya ini terinspirasi dari FF lama. Berhubung update pas malming, buat yang jones jangan ngiri sama momen HunHan ya *tunjuk diri sendiri* wkwkwkwk

Pagi-pagi dapet update Lulu di instagram, antara syok dan pengen ngakak *sungkem bun* XD

Oh iya, nggak usah baper sama stage Sehun-BoA di SMTown. Tenang, BoA sudah taken kok *lirik bang Joo Won yang lagi wamil* Anggap aja Sehun lagi cari duit buat kebutuhan istri (Luhan) sama 3 anak (Haowen-Ziyu-Yujie) wkwkwk =D

Terima kasih sudah membaca =)


End file.
